Redemptionem Diabolica
by Beowulf Gudbrytare
Summary: Monty Oum, god and creator of the Fractured Reality known as Remnant, is dead. His creation is now threatened by a coming darkness. As a last request, Oum asks the Presence for an angel to protect his world. An Archangel, specifically. Which one? Lucifer Morningstar. Can the Fallen One rise again? Partial crossover with the TV show Lucifer and the comics Lucifer. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

**AN: I wrote this because:**

 **1) I've basically just started watching RWBY and it is glorious.**

 **2) T** **his idea would not leave my mind.**

 **BE WARNED. SOME CONTENT MAY BE OFFENSIVE TO THOSE WHO ARE RELIGIOUS.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did, would I be here?**

 **Enjoy and tell me in the Reviews if I should continue!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

~Heaven, further reaches of the Silver City~

Monty Oum, god and creator of the Fractured Reality known as Remnant, was dead, his body buried in the finest gardens of Heaven, in a tomb of pure Grace. An aged gentleman in a bowler hat and umbrella stood at the end of the tomb. He wore a dark suit and had a large grey mustache, which was drenched in tears.

The Presence, otherwise known as Yahweh, Kami, the Voice, God, and so many other names, mourned the passing of his younger brother. All the angels in Heaven mourned as well, singing in honor of their lost uncle.

The Presence looked down at the letter in his hands. The Last Wishes of his brother Oum. Unfolding it, he read the letter.

My Dear Brother,

If you have this, it means that I invested too much of my lifeforce into the Fractured Reality by creating Dust and have passed unto Oblivion. But that is not the least of the problems! You see, I had finished the creation of the Spheres, adding a little personal touch to the moon. And then, I was ready to construct Life. Beforehand, I made the same mistake that you had when you first began your creation, you with your Leviathans. I created the Grimm, soulless beings (I had not created souls yet). I would have been content with them if it were not for the fact that they took the life from the Environment to extend their soulless existences! They were destroying my world!

I would have imprisoned them in a different dimension like that Purgatory of yours, but you know as well as I did, that I had much less power than you did. So, I created souls in order to create Humankind. Though I shall say now, I have most definitely outdone you in this field Brother!

Here the Presence paused and smiled at the tone of the letter. At Oum's excited happiness at 'outdoing' him. He continued reading.

I took the generic idea of the soul that you came up with and changed it so that they could outmatch the Grimm. I created "Aura," a physical manifestation of one's soul and "Semblance," another manifestation of one's soul as an ability unique to each soul! But it was not enough. So, forgive me Brother, I interfered directly.

The Presence paused and frowned deeply. That was...very concerning. When a being on par with his stature as a Creator interfered directly, it had to be handled very VERY carefully. If it were not so, the reality could shatter and collapse. Granted however, the Presence knew he was somewhat a hypocrite in that regard. Sodom and Gomorrah. Egypt. The ENTIRE Old Testament. Hell, even the Resurrection of his son could be considered such. Nevertheless, the Voice had grown wiser and knew that one had to be subtle in direct interference.

I incarnated myself as a old hermit mage and waited. I was then visited by four sisters, each named after a season. They were kind to me, and I gifted them with the very power of nature, each sister gaining the powers of their respective season.

God paused, pondering the idea. Not bad and pretty subtle. The aged face God wore crinkled in approval at his late brother. Monty had done better than he himself had in terms of Direct Interference.

And yet it was still not enough. The Grimm still threatened Remnant! I had no other choice. I knew what had to be done to save Humankind.

The Presence had to stop, keeping tears from brimming in his eyes.

I reached into my heart, and pulled. And behold, I brought forth the very Wrath of Nature. Dust. And I led Humanity to it. It worked. Humankind seized the power of Nature and struck back against the Grimm. I remember that I had smiled as the humans rejoiced in their triumphs and began to build their civilizations, weakened as I was by the loss of power.

But it did not matter that I was weakened. I had to soldier on for more Creation. I created more life, animals and creatures such as birds and cats, and finally I did something new, I MERGED animal and human. I created the Faunus race. 

God's eyes shot open at the creativity of his late brother Monty, shining with pride.

But I used up too much power. I was far too weak after the Creation of Dust. Even now as I write this, I can feel myself fading, ebbing away to the Great Oblivion. Do not be sad, my Brother. I do not regret my Creation. However, I do regret that when I finally finished my creation to watch it. When I stopped to watch my children march forth and make creations of their own. I saw the pain and suffering of the Faunus, my youngest children, as Humankind fought them and discriminated. I watched as the unified power of Humankind fragmented into the Kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral. And I watched as a growing darkness began to encroach upon the future of Remnant.

So I ask this one favor of you, Brother. Do not let Remnant fall into Darkness. Remnant needs a protector, no longer a Creator.

The Presence stared at the paper. Was Monty saying what he thought he was saying?

Brother, I ask that one of your Archangels be sent to Remnant to protect it. And not just any Archangel. My favorite. 

The Presence paled. What? Monty wanted _HIM_ to watch over his world?!

Do not look like that Brother. Accept your mistake. Your wife Asherah was the one who misguided him and now he despises you. (Thankfully you put that harlot in her place: Hell). But my choice still stands. I remember when he was your favorite. My favorite even!

God smiled at that. He did have a happy relationship with Monty.

But, that does not change the fact that what you did was wrong. Even if it was meant for good, he hates you for it. Besides, he is the perfect fit for this world. He may be rude and proud, but he is honest and fair, and punishes the Wicked. Allow him to redeem himself like this. Do this for me, if not for him or yourself.

Who knows? He might change more than you think.

Farewell,

Monty Oum, Creator of the Fractured Reality and Brother of the Presence

God let fresh tears spill and freely weeped at the loss of family. After about an hour, he dried his tears. He tapped his umbrella against the ground. In a flash, a man with black hair, parted by a Widow's peak and fell beside his face, and stubble and silver wings **(1)** appeared before him, kneeling. His eyes were grey like storm clouds and tiny flickers of electricity crackled within. He had a penchant for black as he wore black pants, a black button-up shirt, and a black leather jacket. "Yes Father?" He asked in a gruff voice.

The Presence straightened his posture before speaking in the tone that gave him the name 'The Voice,' beyond description. _**"Gabriel, you must bring him to me. Bring me Samael. Bring me Lucifer Morningstar."**_

* * *

~Hell, formerly known as the Chaosrealm~

Ah yes. Jigoku, the Underworld, Gehenna, Sheol, Hades, all names for one place. Hell. The geography and reality of Hell continuously shifted and changed as more and more sinners and evil ones swarmed through the Gates. The screams of torture echoed in the infernal air alongside the cackles and giggles of demons. Though one place in Hell stood out. A massive palace that shifted and morphed like much of the surrounding landscape, except as the geography of Hell shifted to accomodate the spirits that it housed, each alteration to the palace made it appear grander than the previous. The one who resided within had so many names and titles. Belial, Satan, Abaddon, the Lightbringer, the Morningstar, though for Gabriel, the only name he had truly referred to this one as, was Elder Brother. "You always had a taste for the extravagant." The Messenger of God said to himself with a chuckle.

Gabriel quickly flew down to the doorstep, ringing the doorbell. He waited for a few minutes before he heard a grumble and the door opened. Gabriel had to crack a smile at that.

Lucifer was tall, standing at about 5' 10." He had stylishly spiked blond hair streaked with silver and black irised eyes. His face was fair and would have made any woman swoon, if it weren't for a diagonal scar that went across his face and nose and another scar that cut the corner of his lips. He wore a long dark red greatcoat/trenchcoat hybrid with bronzish inner lining open over a black suit and held a wine glass in hand. He had golden wings that hung behind him, sprouting from his shoulder blades. His eyebrows raised. "Oh? Gabriel? Why're you here?" The Fallen Archangel asked in a RP English accent, oozing charm and wit **(2)**.

The Messenger of God smiled. "Hello elder brother. May I come in?" Lucifer blinked, before nodding and holding the door open. Gabriel folded his wings slightly to fit through the door before taking a look around. "Why are you always so extravagant?"

The Lightbringer simply smirked as his visitor looked around his entrance hall/throne room. He silently made his way past Gabriel and sat down lazily on the throne, shaped like the old Apple tree from Eden with snakes coiled and hissing around it. His wings draped around the snakes, which hissed and began to climb the new obstacle. The other Archangel frowned at the design, considering that it was a symbol of their Father's eternal failure to protect Humanity. "So what is it you came here for? You've got a message no doubt. Is it from Michael? Duma?" Lucifer asked as he took a drink from his glass.

Gabriel hesitated. "No. It's...Father." Lucifer froze. He swallowed the wine in his mouth slowly. The Archangelic ruler of Hell looked down from his throne, staring at his guest like he had been punched in the gut. **"What?"** Gabriel paled when Lucifer's eyes burned red with Fire. His Lightbringer Fire. "Umm. Father wishes to speak with you."

...

...

Lucifer threw back his head and laughed. And it was NOT a pleasant, happy laugh. It echoed with dark power and anger. He looked back down at Gabriel. "You're telling me, that our _father_ ," Lucifer spat the word out with pure venom, "after over 10 BILLION YEARS of silent treatment, has asked to speak with me?" His normally charming voice was now icy and dark, fraught with hatred.

Gabriel hesitated again. "Yes." Lucifer stared for about a minute of palpable silence. He looked away and took a drink from the glass.

"No."

"No? That's it? After so much time away from Father, just one 'no'?"

Lucifer leveled his gaze back onto his younger brother. "What d'you want me to say Gabriel? Every single sentient being in this Reality knows my opinion of dear old _Dad_. So why should I care for someone who cast me out over a little bit of rebellion?"

Gabriel sputtered, astounded that Lucifer would turn down his chance to have an audience with God. Hell! Lucifer could've just taken the offer just to yell at the Presence! But he just said, "No"? "But brother- "

"My answer to his offer is a 'no,' Gabriel."

"But, Samael just liste-! Urk!" The room darkened and turned as cold as a Winter Frostbite. With speed that gave lightning the finger, Lucifer pinned Gabriel to the wall by his throat, suspending the Messenger in air, all before the wine glass fell and shattered on the floor. "Sam-URK!" The grip around Gabriel's throat tightened as the Messenger clutched at the hands around his throat. The angel looked Lucifer in the face and paled further.

That was _not_ the face of Heaven's fairest angel. Lucifer's face had contorted into the very vision of a nightmare. His normally black eyes were flaming red, as if fire was burning deep within, the sclerae were pitch-black and dark as the abyss. He snarled, revealing that his teeth had grown jagged and shark-like. His facial features were, simply put, _hellish_. His skin was scaled, and his eyebrows had become sharp ridges. His face constantly warped and shifted, each more horrifying and inhuman than the last. More _reptilian_ than the last. Gabriel's eyes widened in shock and horror. _'The Serpent!'_

 **"Do NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME! I am Lucifer! The Lightbringer and Sunlighter! I am not, nor will I ever be the Venom of God ever again!"** His voice sounded like thousands of Lucifers were speaking, their voices deepened and darkened **(3)**. It sounded like the _exact_ opposite of 'the Voice.' What had once been the brightest of the angels, was now the Mighty and Ancient Serpent of Eden.

"Luci." Gabriel wheezed up against the wall. "Please." The fires in the Devil's eyes dimmed as the atmosphere returned to normal. He let go of the Messenger and turned around, putting his back to Gabriel, who collapsed to the floor, coughing. "Speak quickly Gabriel. My patience grows thin."

After a few more coughs, Gabriel got to his feet. "It's about Uncle Oum." Lucifer whirled around, his black eyes wide with shock. "What?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak. "Where is he? Is he alright?" Lucifer interrogated the Archangel in all but name, the faintest hint of joy and worry baring itself.

The Messenger opened his mouth, but stopped, a plan brewing in his mind. _"He needs to speak with Father no matter what happens. So if I just tell him to go and meet with Father to find out, he'll go. Right?"_

Lucifer frowned slightly. "You're thinking up a plan. I can tell Gabriel. What are you thinking?"

Gabriel shook off the suspicion, though in his mind he was worried that Lucifer had already seen through his plan with the Devil's nigh-omniscience. "Nothing brother, just remembering things."

Inwardly, Lucifer smirked. He knew his brother was planning something to get him to meet with God. No matter. He did love to see things play out. So for now, Lucifer would play their games. ' _Besides,'_ he smiled inwardly. ' _It would be nice to hear about my favorite uncle.'_

The Messenger of God spoke. "I'm afraid I can't tell you Brother. You will have to speak with Father."

Making a frown on the outside, Lucifer complied. "Fine. When and where will I meet him?"

Gabriel relaxed slightly. This was normal territory for him. "On Earth. From there, Father can get you to a part of the Silver City that very few angels are allowed. As for when, perhaps a day." Lucifer frowned.

"It seems you've forgotten. I can't leave Hell, Gabriel. _Father_ sent me down here to rule forever."

"Father is willing to...re-negotiate."

Lucifer stared into Gabriel's grey eyes, seemingly searching for deceit. And then, to Gabriel's relief, the Devil conceded. "Very well."

* * *

~Perth, Australia, on Earth; one day later~

Lucifer stood on one of the many beaches of Australia, watch the sunset. He smiled as he watched one his many creations, the Sun out of the many other stars he had made, descend beyond the horizon. He heard the sound of shoes on the sifting sands of the beach. "Excuse me, do you mind? I am trying to watch the sunset."

A strange voice, as if formed by every sound ever known, spoke. _**"In fact, I do mind. After all, you may have made the suns, but I made the sunset."**_

Sneering, Satan turned to see God watching him from under a bowler hat. "Well hello _father_. So nice to see and hear you after about 10 million millennia." The Archangel ground out, his eyes flaring with Hellfire.

The Presence regarded his wayward son after all those millennia as Lucifer glared at him with hatred in his heart. Guilt crept into the mind of God. He had done this. What was meant to be a lesson in humility and responsibility for one's actions, had turned his favorite's heart to stone. _**"I am sorry, Samae-"**_ **"Do NOT call me by that name."**

God's aged face made a slightly surprised expression as his son seemed to shift from an Archangelic being to something...darker. He stared into the blazing eyes of his Lightbringer. **"I am NOT your son, as you made evident when you threw me out. I am NOT Samael anymore, I am Lucifer and it would serve you well to remember that I am no son of yours."**

Yahweh's heart cracked at that. When Lucifer had created Sin, he thought that the best plan would have been to strip the angel of his power and send him to live among Humankind as a lesson of humility. And of course, when Lucifer's mortal life passed, he would have accepted his son into the Silver City once again with open arms. But it was not to be and the Presence should have seen it coming.

For he had listened to _her_. _Asherah_. His wife and Goddess of Creation.

She had told him that Samael had outgrown what Heaven could offer and that he'd wanted to rule over a domain of his own. The Presence had taken the words of his wife as true, not realizing that she had felt insulted by his Creation of Humanity and sought revenge against him. But, heeding her words, he had thought that if Samael had wanted to rule over a kingdom of his own, then he should rule over the souls of those who could no longer enter Heaven. At the time, the plan had been ingenious and felt quite sound.

It failed. Catastrophically.

Asherah was the one to whisper ideas of rebellion in young Samael's mind, and would have continued on her path even after the Rebellion if it were not for Gabriel, who relayed her plans to him.

When he went to cast Asherah into Hell, he searched long and hard for Samael, trying to undo his mistake. But the damage had been done. Samael had seemingly vanished, gone, replaced by the Fallen Angel of Hell, Lucifer. That failure had haunted him for centuries. But, now? Now was his chance, to make things right.

 _ **"We cannot speak here Sam- Lucifer. Come."**_ The Presence turned, creating a portal to a particular part of the Silver City. Lucifer scowled, his figure returning to normal as he stepped through the portal, following God.

~Heaven, further reaches of the Silver City~

The portal opened into a magnificent garden on the outskirts of the Silver City. As Lucifer followed God out of the portal, he took little glances around. It certainly was beautiful, but it no longer gave him the feeling of home. Not like it had when he was younger.

After the portal closed, the Presence beckoned for Lucifer to keep following him, his umbrella making small imprints into the ground. And eventually, they stopped.

"Alright you old bastard. What is it that you wanted?" God frowned. _**"I believe you just committed blasphemy Lucifer. In my presence as well."**_

Lucifer sneered and laughed. "Blasphemy anywhere is always in your presence. And even then, you, God, have seven thousand names. One of them, is Bastard."

Yahweh frowned before sighing, his mustache drooping in weariness. _**"No matter. We have much to discuss."**_

The First of the Fallen smirked, folding his arms as his wings vaguely mimicked the action. "Well then? Spill. You brought me here for a reason."

God gripped his umbrella. _**"I am sorry Lucifer. I did not mean for this to get so out of hand. Asherah tricked me into sending you to Hell. I-"**_

"Save it. Do you really think that a simple sorry, will account for how much you have put me through?!" Lucifer's arms had unfolded to lay by his side, knuckles white with anger. "And then, you try to pin it all on _dearest Mother_ ," he spat the word out with hate, "as if it was all _her_ fault! You are just as guilty!"

He was right. Lucifer may have rebelled. Asherah may have manipulated events. But the fact was that he was not exempt from blame. He had let this happen, when he turned his sole focus to creating Humanity. But, now, the Presence could make it up to his son. But Lucifer wasn't finished with his raging tirade.

"You _Father_ , have the whole of Creation as your realm, and you can leave it whenever you wish. I _couldn't_. I was _stuck IN HELL!_ " And just like that, Lucifer's voice, which had been steadily increasing in rage, went calm. "Could you imagine what it was like? Ten billion years, _ten billion_ , providing a place for dead mortals to torture themselves? And like all masochists, they called the shots. 'Burn me.' 'Freeze me.' 'Eat me.' 'Hurt me.' And we did."

Lucifer turned away, his rage abating slightly as a lone tear of pain and anger rolled down his face. "Why do they blame me for all their little failings? They use my name as if I spent my entire day sitting on their shoulders, forcing them to commit acts they would otherwise find repulsive. 'The Devil made me do it.' I have never made any one of them do anything. Never. They live their own tiny lives. I do not live their lives for them."

The sorrow in his voice cracked the Presence's heart even more. Had he really gone too far this time? _**"Lucifer I-"**_ **"I said, 'Save it.'"**

Kami stopped, looking down in guilt. "I came here for a reason. Uncle Monty, what news is there about him?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes when the Presence flinched ever so slightly. "What happened to him?"

The Presence hesitated before pointing to a corner of the garden. Lucifer followed the finger with his gaze. His eyes widened in disbelief. "No..."

A tomb, made elegantly out of pure Grace that shone like a star. The Archangel of Hell walked over, beholding his Uncle, entombed forever.

Lost forever.

"No..." He gritted his teeth in anger, clenching his fists till his knuckles were pale as ash. The Devil felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. He shrugged it off angrily. **"What** happened?"

The Presence sighed, before handing him a paper. Lucifer took it. _**"This was a letter that came with Monty when he... It is addressed to me, but it still involves you."**_

Satan was silent as he read the letter over, his tears brimming in his eyes, but not falling through sheer force of will. His eyes widened as he read further. "What? He..?" _**"Is entrusting his world to you."**_

Lucifer turned to his father, shocked. "But, who will control Hell?"

The Presence watched Lucifer carefully. _**"I put a plan together by expelling all the souls and demons from Hell and giving the key to Dream of the Endless. If Destiny plays his part, control will go to Duma and Remiel."**_

Lucifer smirked evilly, remembering the Endless being from his time when said being came to Hell to regain his Helm. "How fitting. I once promised that I would destroy him, perhaps the beings clawing for control of what will be his, will do it for me." The Fallen One looked up from his musings.

"So I will be watching over Remnant?"

 _ **"Not exactly."**_

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. _**"You will be watching and actively acting in this world. You will be...weakened at first. Still incredibly powerful by human standards, but weakened. As time passes, you will grow ever stronger."**_ The Presence finished quickly, Lucifer's face growing a frown as the explanation wore on.

"What do you mean, 'weakened'?"

 _ **"You won't have as much access, or rather, ready access to some of your powers, as we will have to bind them to your, erm...Aura, which will be partially unlocked. You will have to find someone to fully unlock it. You will keep your Lightbringer flames but the** **y** **may be altered somewhat** **,** **but your nigh-omniscience and Will will be more limited. Your Will shall be limited to smaller, more subtle things, altering your clothes or turning bullets into air for example. You will however keep your strength and wings, as well as your powers over desire, persuasion, and the mind in general, like that strange, fear-inducing visage of yours. Why I gave you those powers, I can't remember."**_ The Presence finished with a slight grumble.

Lucifer sighed a little, lamenting the loss of power. "I can make do, I suppose."

 _ **"A few more things."**_ The Sunlighter looked up at that. _**"You will not be fully immortal."**_ **"WHAT?!"**

The Presence stepped back a little as Lucifer sought to regain his composure. _**"You can be harmed, but not killed unless, well unless someone like me or Michael kills you, or if someone rips out your heart and crushes it or eats it."**_

Lucifer scrunched up his face in disgust. He could work with it though. "So I will be at somewhat a disadvantage."

 _ **"Somewhat yes, which is why you will be given a weapon similar to those in Remnant, as to not arouse a great amount of suspicion."**_

"Oh? And what might that be?" Lucifer frowned as the Presence's mustache curled into a smile. _**"A surprise, Lucifer."**_

The First of the Fallen's frown deepened, before shrugging. He would play their games for now. "At least, I'll have a clean slate. No-one judging me for being the Devil."

 _ **"Right..about that."**_ God's face turned sheepish. _**"Monty asked some True Believers if they wished to accompany him into his new Reality. They brought things with them and you may be able to guess the rest."**_

Lucifer's eyes twitched in irritation. "Great. I suppose the generic idea is that I am evil?"

Yahweh tilted his head. _**"Not quite actually. Many have forgotten and those who remember, remember contorted versions. You should be fine."**_

"So all you need, is for me to accept?"

 _ **"Yes."**_

"..." Lucifer turned back to his favorite uncle's grave, kneeling over it. He ran his hand over the smooth feel of the tomb. "I'll make you proud Uncle. I promise."

The Devil straightened and looked up at his dad. "Yes."

Kami looked at him. _**"You don't want to take anything with you?"**_

Lucifer simply snapped his fingers, a small suitcase colored black and red like molten lava appearing next to him. "I'm ready Dad." Only the Presence noticed that Lucifer didn't say it with hatred.

The Presence nodded. The Creator waved his hand, creating a portal that appeared to glow red, like Rose petals. _**"Very well."**_

Satan looked at the portal and began to make his way into it, his suitcase moving behind him on its own. _**"Oh, and before I forget. Do mind your step, Lucifer."**_

Lucifer smirked as he passed completely through the portal. The Presence smiled to himself. _**"I hope that this world may change you Lucifer, maybe to how you once were, like Samael. One day you may even forgive me."**_

God turned to the tomb of his late brother. _**"Thank you Monty, for one last gift."**_

* * *

~The Fractured Reality, Remnant~

"DAMN YOU FATHER!"

Lucifer was not pleased. Why? He was falling. AGAIN. "Had to rub it in one last time? The whole Fall from Grace? I swear..." The wind howled around him as the Fallen Archangel fell once more, forming a cone of air as he fell to the ground below. His coat and clothes fluttered around him as his wings trailed behind him, catching the light of the shattered moon in the night sky. His suitcase hurtled through the air, outracing him as the air screamed in his ears. His eyes, narrowed to slits in order to see, noticed the black-green carpet of trees beneath him. He also barely registered the building near that forest but couldn't make out anything about the structure. After all, first things first.

Grinning wildly, he angled his body downwards, his golden wings stiffening behind him to make the dive more aerodynamic. He slowly reached his suitcase, reaching out and snatching it out of the air. With a smirk, he quickly fanned his wings out like a parachute, allowing himself to glide. However the tree limbs, knocked his wings out of alignment. Thinking quickly, he braced himself as he landed hard onto the forest floor. However, he was unharmed, his hand resting on the ground in front of him as he knelt on a knee, his wings fanned out behind him in a grand display and his bag firmly held in his grasp. The forest floor was broken in a large crater with spider-web cracks around him. He smirked as he stood up. "Better landing than last time."

Lucifer frowned a little at his voice. While still very much the same, it sounded younger, more teenage. He looked down at himself, wondering if there were any changes. His eyes widened as the full changes, both mentioned and unmentioned by the Presence, hit him hard.

While still powerfully built and muscled, he was much lankier and lean. He felt shorter, feeling like the ground looked like it was closer to his head than before. He felt weaker, which struck him hardest. He looked around at his surroundings, noticing a small lake in a nearby clearing. Pulling his suitcase with him, he looked at his reflection. He gasped at his new image.

He looked to be about 16 years old! He had shrunk a full 5 inches, was definitely lankier and leaner, his hair was much more untidy, though that may have been from his newest Fall, and a slight teenage stubble had made a home on his face. Thankfully for him and his new frame, he had enchanted his clothing to shrink or grow so to fit him no matter what.

Curious as to his powers, he called to them, trying to conjure a Lightbringer flame into his hand. Imagine his surprise as a serpent of gold and red flame manifested in his hand, trailing fire in its wake. He grinned, "I like." Extinguishing it, he noticed that he was breathing just a slight increment harder than usual.

Lucifer recalled how his powers were now bound to his 'Aura.' He reached into his mind, trying to find this Aura of his. He noticed a multicolored light shining from a seemingly locked door in his mindscape, though it appeared like the door was almost breaking under the strain of keeping his Aura back. He squinted, trying to notice which powers were leaking through. He quickly singled out his Lightbringer flame power, his intellectual powers as well as his other powers like his persuasion, desire, and Devil-visage as the ones leaking through, and deduced that these were the only ones he could access for now.

He returned himself to reality to hear growls and hisses in the surrounding trees. He looked over his shoulder to see a pair of red eyes glowing in the dark shadows. He turned around fully for another pair, then another, and another.

Five pairs now.

Seven.

Ten.

12.

Too many to accurately count.

Lucifer regarded the threat evenly, with caution and confidence. While he was probably powerful enough to destroy all of these 'Grimm,' he didn't become Ruler of Hell by being complacent and foolish.

He looked up, noticing a congregation of storm clouds in a cylindrical shape. A lightning bolt seemed to shoot through the center, touching down directly in front of him and shaking the ground. He squinted, unflinching as the light glowed like a thousand suns in front of him. And just as it came, the blinding light vanished. The Prince of Darkness grinned at what was left behind. "Y'know Father? This might just make up for that last Fall."

A glorious 6 and half foot long Pitchfork, though some would call it a Trident, that appeared to be made of interlocking mechanical parts made of a shining iridescent metal that seemed to change color; gold, silver, bronze, iridium, chrome, etc., was stabbed into the ground primary points-first. The two side prongs were bladed on the edges, enabling the wielder to slash at enemies. The butt-end had stabbing point for ambush attackers, and there were dull spikes around the grips to prevent blades or other weapons from sliding into the wielder's hands. And and the meeting point for the three prongs, was the emblem of an apple tree surrounded and covered by serpents, emblazoned into the metal and shining like the brightest star on both sides of the weapon.

Lucifer grinned like a child on Christmas morning as he strolled up to the weapon. He gripped the Pitchfork and instantly felt a rush of power and knowledge from the weapon. With a mighty pull, the Trident was wrenched from its place in the soil, charging the surrounding area with energy. The Devil's grin turned dark as he flared his wings outwards, showing their massive size and the sharp feathers. That dark grin was still on his face as he turned to the darkness housing the red eyes.

A shard of moonlight fell onto his newest foes, revealing the beasts. They looked very similar to a stereotypical werewolf, yet had a few key differences. They had bone-like masks in the vague shape of a lupine head with red markings and had bone-like protrusions on their arms, knees, and spines, that appeared as sharp and tough as refined steel.

The wolves snarled as they crawled out of the brush, trying to loom over the Archangel with their bipedal forms. Lucifer smirked evilly, letting his dark side come out to play. The air grew cold as the Prince of the East showed them the Darkness within.

Lucifer's eyes glowed red with his Lightbringer flames, his teeth turned jagged and shark-like. His smooth skin turned to ridged reptilian scales. His wings glowed with power as did his newest toy, the Pitchfork shined, tongues of Lucifer's signature flames flickering across the weapon. **"Still wish to take me on, little dogs?"**

The lupine creatures stepped back slightly, before snarling with renewed hatred. One larger wolf, as tall as Lucifer, charged the former Lord of Hell. The angel blurred.

 _*Snick*_ The wolf stood headless, the lupine head rolling on the ground and its body soon joining it. Lucifer was still standing where he was, unmoving. One of his wings was bloodied, the angel having used the sharp feathers to slash the wolf's throat. **"Pathetic. Is this it?"**

A growl sounded behind the pack of wolf as a new beast entered the clearing. This one was more similar to a bear, stockier and much larger than the wolves and towering over Lucifer, but with many similar features like the bone protrusions and mask. Satan smiled. **"That's more like it."** He said, before dropping the visage and raising his weapon.

The bear roared loudly and the wolf pack descended as one onto the Mocker. Lucifer stabbed the first one clear through the chest with the Pitchfork, all three prongs exiting the back, as he slit the throats of four others. He wrenched the weapon back, ripping through the lifeless wolf and spinning it to slice through a claw strike. The wolf howled in pain, a howl that was forever silenced as a flick of Lucifer's wings sent a barrage of razor-sharp feathers through its eyes **(4)**. Lucifer swung his Trident, cleaving effortlessly through five surrounding wolves.

Looking back, he cursed a little. More were coming out of the woodwork. They were like the Hydra. Cut down one, two more took its place. Flapping his wings and buffeting the beasts back, he raised a hand towards them and snapped.

Instantly, a serpent half his size, made of golden and red fire, burst into existence, a cobra of blazing splendor. He pushed his hand forward, controlling its path. The snake rushed at the horde of Grimm, trailing Lightbringing fire in its wake that reduced all it touched to ash and cinders. The wolves seemed to panic and flee at the sight of it, turning and running.

They did not succeed.

Pointing and whirling his hand **(5)** , he quickly and wordlessly commanded the snake to block the surrounding woods off by wrapping its coils around the clearing, cutting off any would-be runners. The serpent was growing ever stronger, gaining size, power, and strength with every bit of material consumed. It was now long enough and large enough to swallow even the bear whole. It rose up, towering over the trees and spread its hood, hissing at its Master's foes.

Lucifer watched his creation with smile before noticing movement behind him. He whirled around to see a wolf and another bear. Satan cocked his head in confusion as he felt a feeling from his weapon. He flicked his Pitchfork outwards.

He was caught almost completely off guard as the mechanical parts shifted and changed. He grinned.

The Adversary now held a fully automatic sniper rifle **(6)**. The gun was almost five feet long from end to end and, looking down the telescopic sight, which had the symbol of an apple tree with snakes as a reticle, Lucifer saw that the range was about a 1000 yd, and the scope could be adjusted. Even more mystifying, the scope seemed to change its type to a sight that could see infrared and ultraviolet and could change its magnification to his thoughts.

He grinned and fast as lightning, he balanced the gun on the back of his forearm, flicking the switch as he did so, aimed at the bear and fired. He grinned wider. There was no recoil and the shot that left the barrel impacted the bear's mask, shattering it and blowing up the entire head, leaving the body to crumple to the ground. Lucifer, mystified, glanced at the magazine cartridge. It was blank except for a black symbol that now read as a question mark.

Lucifer testing a theory, thought _'Fire.'_ The question mark morphed into a flame. _'Ice.'_ The symbol formed a snowflake. ' _Lightning.'_ A lightning bolt. Satan smiled. The ammunition changed according to his thoughts. _'Oh you clever bastard.'_

However, Lucifer noticed that the magazine only had about 15 shots in it and used red crystals by default, ' Fire Dust' he believed it was called.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the Prince of Darkness realized that the wolf was now charging at him. He quickly changed his rifle back into a Pitchfork, realizing that he could also change the weapon's form by sheer thought, and hurled it at the beast like a spear.

The Trident caught the wolf at the neck, ripping through the flesh and bone and impaling the body into a tree. Lucifer felt a tug in his hand. Following his instinct, he raised his hand. For about a half second, nothing happened. Suddenly, the weapon pulled itself free of the sinew and flew back, flipping end over end, into Lucifer's waiting hand.

The Sunlighter kept grinning. Whoever built this weapon had really gone all out! However, Lucifer was no fool. The delay in the weapon's recall was very long. He had to be careful doing that.

But then, he leaned back on instinct. His eyes widened in shock when he felt a deep cut through his suit. Backing up a little, he put his hand to the cut. He raised his fingers to his eyes, seeing blood. His blood.

He slowly turned to the wolf, whose red eyes had widened in fear as the cut in the skin and suit began to heal itself, albeit rather slowly. The Devil's eyes burned bright once more with fire. "Did you just cut me?"

The wolf tried to back away. Lucifer's form blurred and the wolf screeched in agony as its arms were hacked off by the Pitchfork. Lucifer grabbed the wolf's head, the mask cracking slightly under his grip. **"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer, dog."** Lucifer's face burst into the vision of nightmare and horror, instilling fear in every Grimm in the vicinity. The Angel of Darkness stared into the red eyes of the wolf. He grinned.

A spark went off inside the red eyes, which widened. The wolf screamed as fire sparked inside of it, building into an internal inferno. It thrashed and struggled, but Lucifer's grip was too strong. **"BURN."** The entire body of the wolf exploded into ash and Lightbringer fire with a final scream.

Lucifer let go of the ashes in his hand, turning to his Flame Serpent, which had drawn the Grimm that dared to threaten him into its enclosure. The Devil, still in his nightmarish visage, threw out his hand. The ground in front of him exploded into a tidal wave of fiery snakes that hissed as they slithered towards their Master's foes. **"This game has gone on long enough."**

He spread his wings to their fullest extent, the moonlight shining and sparkling on his golden feathers. With a smirk, the Fallen Archangel of Hell beat his wings and took to the sky.

~Elsewhere in the forest~

A grey haired man with a cane and a mug of hot chocolate, yes hot chocolate not coffee, was quietly strolling along the edge of the Emerald Forest. He took a long sip from the mug, before continuing his stroll.

This man was Professor Ozpin, headmaster of the prestigious Beacon Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses in the Kingdom of Vale. And he was currently checking the boundaries of the Emerald Forest to make sure that it would be ready for the first-years' initiation. He took another sip from the mug and looked up at the shattered moon, memories unbidden to him rushing to the forefront of his mind. He let out a chuckle at the memory of a silver-eyed 15 year-old girl in a red hood. But he shook free of his thoughts. It would not do to be lost in memories when Grimm were about.

He suddenly caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look, he blinked, hard. Over one far off part of the forest, a massive swirl of thunderstorm clouds were coalescing. _'That can't be good.'_ He thought as he quickly sent a message via scroll to his deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch. Not bothering to wait for her, he quickly set off for that location, knowing that it would take a while to get there.

As he rushed through the brush, he noticed that the Forest was not as infested with Grimm as it should have been. He was in the middle of the forest, so there would have been at least a few Beowulves or an Ursa. But there were none.

Ozpin tensed as a flock of little Nevermores flew past him. But much to his surprise, they did not attack him at all. They simply rushed past him...almost as if they were running away...

Now tremendously disturbed, Ozpin quickened his pace. He stiffened a little when a flare of lightning flashed throughout the forest and when a tremor shot through the ground beneath his feet. He cursed, speeding up to a pace that would have broken the legs of any other man or woman.

He quickly reached the source and stopped short as he heard a voice that sounded like pure horror. **"This game has gone on long enough."**

The Professor shook off his fear and burst into the clearing that the clouds had been congregating over. His jaw dropped with an audible _snick_ and his eyes widened.

The entire clearing was taken up by a massive cobra, comprised of fire that burned gold and red. Within the coils, were a pack of Beowulves and an Ursa Major, all of which's eyes were filled with a single, primal emotion: fear. That fear increased as a tidal wave of fiery snakes raced across the clearing, engulfing the whole pack, which screamed horrifically, with a hissing that sent shivers down Ozpin's spine. The wave of reptilian flame then died out, leaving charred Grimm masks.

 **"You should have turned and ran, beast."** Ozpin looked up at the source of the voice and his eyes bulged in a mixture of awe and terror. A young man, about 5' 5" was flying. Wings about the same length as the man, maybe a bit longer, and gold attached to the man's shoulder blades flapped powerfully, keeping the man up. He had spiky gold and silver hair. He wore a dark suit which had a deep cut in it and a long, dark red trench-greatcoat with bronze-colored lining that went down to mid-shin. In his hand, was a mechanical Trident that seemed to shine iridescent; bronze, gold, silver, etc. and looked almost divine. Though the face was what filled Ozpin with horror.

The man's face appeared like a culmination of pure nightmare material, constantly shifting into a more horrifying visage. The eyes were alight with the same colored fire as the giant cobra and the sclerae were as black as the Abyss. His teeth were sharp and jagged, his mouth contorted into a nightmarish grin, and his skin was scaled like that of a crocodile. **"Feel the Wrath of the Mightiest of the Archangels, you knob!"**

Ozpin's face slackened in shock as the self-proclaimed Archangel raised his hand, the massive cobra mimicking his movements. His hand slowly clenched into a fist. The cobra obeyed, rising higher and coiling to strike. The fiery reptile bared its fangs as it glared down upon the Ursa. With a smirk and a roar, the being made the motion of punching downwards. With a haunting hiss, the cobra rushed downward at the Ursa, mouth opened wide. The Ursa made one final scream as the blazing inferno engulfed it.

The Headmaster gaped openly at the display of power. The angelic being simply dispelled the fiery cobra and began to descend, the wings slowing said descent. The man regarded the burnt mask of the Ursa as the demonic visage evaporated, revealing the young man's true face.

It was fair and seemed to have been sculpted out of stone. He appeared about 16 years old, no doubt he was quite the Lady-killer. A large diagonal scar ran across his face and another cut across the edge of his lip. His sclerae paled into white and his irises stopped burning, turning to a dark color, perhaps black.

Ozpin hesitated for a moment before stepping out of the brush, coffee mug in one hand and a cane in the other. The man turned around to look at Ozpin. He smiled before buckling down to one knee and propping himself up with the strange weapon. In an instant, Ozpin was there, supporting the strange being.

The man looked dazedly into the air. "Oh dear, looks like I'll be taking a nap now...Joy." He looked over to Ozpin. "I'm quite sure that you're a hallucination but just in case, when you take me, do bring the luggage and toy with you, will you?" And with that, he passed out.

Ozpin quickly checked over the being, performing what first-aid he knew. He had no wounds except for a deep cut on his torso. The cut had stopped bleeding, yet the cut did not heal further. The professor quickly hypothesized that his newest charge was suffering Aura exhaustion, not fatal but would keep him bedridden for about a week. Ozpin bandaged the wound, slinging the man over his shoulder and being careful not to touch the wings that sprouted from the shoulder blades. He grabbed the Trident and the "luggage," before heading out of the forest.

The World of Remnant would never be the same.

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy am I gonna get some flak for some of this stuff...**

 **I got much of my ideas concerning the more celestial elements from the comics _Lucifer_ and _The Sandman_ as well as the TV show _Lucifer._ So technically this would be a crossover between many of these, however, I have taken many liberties with the characters.**

 **About the "Apotheosis" of Monty Oum, he is technically the God of Remnant, so I set it up as that this would set up events like this.**

 **Legend:**

 **1) Think of Amenadiel's wings from the TV show _Lucifer_ , only with the new colors. Also, this Gabriel is heavily based off of the former angel from the _Lucifer_ comics**

 **2) I did take a lot of liberties to alter Lucifer's appearance to something a bit more to my liking, but the idea is that he still looks a lot like the version in the _Lucifer_ comic series, only with changes to his hair, eyes, and clothing. His accent and voice is basically Tom Ellis's version from the TV show _Lucifer._ His wings are a mix of the ones from the comic and the TV show**

 **3) Imagine when Lucifer loses his temper in the TV show and combine it with House from _Doctor Who_. Also, as for his nightmare form, picture something like the Lizard from _Marvel_ only with the features I thought up.**

 **4) Like the Nevermore's feather barrage attack.**

 **5) Imagine Dumbledore when he fought off the Inferi at the island in _The Half-blood Prince_ and combine it with Voldemort's fire serpent in the Ministry**

 **6) Dragunov SVU rifle more or less**

 **Right then, review and PM me if you've got any questions. That's all as far as I remember.**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	2. The Devil's in Town

**AN: Not much to say, just needed to add a little more to get actual feedback. I find the Character of Lucifer to be very intriguing and hard to write, but I will power through boys!**

 **Enjoy and tell me if I should continue!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Devil's in Town**

~?~

Lucifer scowled. The first thing that he noticed upon waking up from his little coma was the _repulsive_ odor that seemed to permeate the air all the way into his lungs. _'Damn coma. I don't like it when I sleep or dream. But where the hell,'_ Lucifer smirked at the unintentional pun, _'Am I?'_

The Devil had no need for sleep usually, and didn't like to sleep. One reason was because he could be doing so many other things, like tempting, punishing, reading, etc. The other, more important reason was because Sleep was Morpheus, that damned Endless's domain. And damned if Lucifer was going to surrender to _his_ authority without a fight. **(1)**

Returning his mind to the task at hand however, Lucifer opened his eyes and began to examine his immediate surroundings. He was laying down on a bed, _'a very uncomfortable bed, must be in one of those hospital rooms or something'_ , and was wearing a hospital gown. The Lightbringer's eye twitched at the offending article of clothing. He also noticed that his wings were wrapped around him like a blanket of sorts.

He then turned his attention to that smell, now recognizing it as the _bad_ version of alcohol as well as antiseptics. He was in a hospital room, which was empty and, by listening carefully for a few minutes, Lucifer could tell that there was no-one nearby. He sat up, folding his wings behind him. _'First order of business: my clothes. Where are they?_ _'_ He looked around and smiled as he noticed a dresser next to his bed.

Lucifer got up, before stumbling and cursing as a slight bit of pain stabbed through his abdomen. "What?" This whole pain thing was a bit new to him. While he was no stranger to it, it wasn't every day that he was wounded. He looked down at his wound, pleased to see it bandaged and healing. Ignoring the stings, he got up and made his way to the dresser. He smiled as he saw his normal clothing neatly folded. He took off the hospital gown, resisting the urge to set it aflame with his Lightbringer fire, and proceeded to put on his normal clothing. Wondering how he looked, he glanced around for a mirror. He found one full body mirror in the corner of the room.

He stepped in front of the mirror. He grinned as he gazed at his appearance, slicking back his spiky multicolored hair, "Still got it." He suddenly froze. One of his wings, which were folded behind him, was _missing feathers._ Lucifer's eye twitched as his visage flashed into Nightmarish Devil mode for a split second. **"YOU** BASTARDS **!"**

A nurse burst into the room, confused at who had yelled so loudly. Lucifer spun around, his eyes glowing slightly with Hellfire. Under any other circumstances, Lucifer would be marveling at the temptation that this nurse offered with her appearance, but this was more important. Very few ever touched Lucifer's wings, and nobody. _Nobody, was ever to rip out HIS FEATHERS!_

"Who. Touched. My. Wings." Lucifer bit out, grinding his teeth in rage and trying to rein in his temper. The nurse stuttered, "Um um, it..I..."

A cultured and clever sounding voice spoke. "Calm down now, everyone." Lucifer's gaze broke from the nurse to the newest person to enter.

Ozpin watched in mild shock as the being he had saved looked over at him with those burning eyes, which slowly fizzled out into the normal black. It had just been a day and a half since he had put him into the Beacon infirmary, not trusting the local hospitals with this so-called Archangel, and he had just been coming around to check on him. Color him astounded when apparently, the man wasn't just awake, but mobile and active. It took at least three days for a normal Huntsman or Huntress to recover from Aura Exhaustion.

And let's not get him started on the wings, weapon and power the being had exhibited in the now scorched clearing. He had never seen anything like it. Oz had originally thought that he was some form of Faunus, but he had never heard of such traits, even going so far as to check through the databases.

Absolutely nothing came up. Zero. Zilch. This person was a massive conglomeration of unsolved questions and mystery. And if Ozpin liked anything, he liked a good mystery.

The Headmaster gave a sidelong glance at the nurse. "Leave us please." The nurse hesitated, before nodded and leaving. Ozpin looked back at the man, who was staring intently back. "Curious. I would have thought that you were merely a hallucination back in that clearing." The anomaly said as he sized up Ozpin.

That simply added to the pile of mysteries. Huntsmen and Huntresses did not size up people, usually just Grimm. Regardless, Ozpin continued on, not showing any facial expression other than his usual stoic face. "Well I am quite the reality, not hallucination. But never mind me. Let's talk about you." Ozpin said, refuting the statement with his usual bluntness.

"Oh? Why's that? You seem to be very interesting...my my. Quite the schemer are we?" Ozpin frowned a little. "What?"

The being smirked a little. "Your soul is stained quite a lot. Fraud, Guilt, a bit of Pride, quite the Glutton for Hot Chocolate? Well, can't fault you there..."

Ozpin stared, intrigued and a little bit violated. "How did you do that?"

"One of my many abilities. I can see your soul and aura, stained by whatever sins or pains you have committed or endured, mostly sins however. I can also sense evils and intents."

The being straightened up, extending a hand. "Oh where are my manners? What is your name?"

Ozpin stared at the hand, before taking it. "Zoroaster Ozpin. Please, call me Oz. Many of my friends do."

The 'Archangel' raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? We're friends now?"

Ozpin chuckled a little. "I had to carry you, your weapon, and your 'luggage' out of a forest and into an infirmary. Yes, I believe we can be friends."

"Well now. As for my name, Lucifer Morningstar, at your service."

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Lucifer? As in the Devil?"

The newly named individual made a wide, almost shark-like, grin. "Exactly." The grin suddenly turned into frown. "Why? Have a problem with it?"

"No, nothing. I just find it curious that you are named after a famous Fallen Angel, and you have angelic wings."

Lucifer grinned. "Probably because I am the Devil. But never mind that. Where am I exactly?"

Ozpin made a look of surprise, before restoring his previous expression with surprising speed."You are at Beacon Academy, in the city of Vale."

"Ah. And where's that?"

"...Capital of the Kingdom of Vale."

"Ah yes. And this is a school? What for?"

Ozpin was baffled. Did he really know this little? "To teach would-be Huntsmen and Huntresses to battle the forces of the Grimm."

Lucifer nodded. "Alright then."

Now Oz went on the offensive. "What did you mean, 'I am the Devil'?"

The angel smirked. "Because I am. You know the names I'm sure. Lightbringer, Sunlighter, The Mocker, Satan, Atse'Hashke, Prince of Darkness, Serpent of Eden, etc."

"Alright."

Lucifer blinked a little. "That's it? 'Alright'?

"Well I can stomach that after what I saw you do in that clearing."

"Ah, you saw my little show? Impressed?"

"Very much so. But I have several questions. If you're the Devil, why are you here and not in Hell? Aren't you supposed to be..?"

"What? Evil?" Lucifer scoffed in irritation. "Why is it so hard for people to understand? I was sent to Hell to punish those who sinned and were evil, how can I punish myself? I don't commit evil, I punish it!"

Ozpin waved him down, trying to calm the angel. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question. But still, why are you here?"

Lucifer hesitated. "Complicated. Simply put," the Devil smirked as he spread his arms and wings as if making a spectacle. "I quit Hell and came to this universe on my father's behalf."

"You...you just quit."

"Why yes."

"Okay then. Wait, your father? The Presence, brother of Oum?"

"Yes. Oum was my uncle." Lucifer's voice sounded subdued.

Ozpin remained silent. This was a very delicate subject no doubt. After all, a small yet sizable amount of people still knew the tale of the Garden of Eden.

"Alright, what about your powers? No doubt as the Presence's former favorite, you have power that puts everything of humankind's to shame."

Lucifer smiled a bit sheepishly. "I do. However when I was sent here, I was...weakened, as you can see through my appearance. Most of my powers are now bound to my Aura, which isn't fully unlocked. My other, mightier powers are sealed away for the time being. However as I spend more time here and grow, I will regain more and more power."

Ozpin's eyes glinted with intrigue. "What exactly do your powers entail?"

Lucifer's smile turned mischevious. "Nearly anything and everything. Though many of them can be condensed into one thing. The Will of God. I could manipulate Reality in almost any conceivable way, turning objects and existing matter into other things."

"That power however, is more or less locked away for now. I can only do little things. Create small snacks. Evaporate incoming projectiles. That sort of thing. My other favorites are Intellect and my Lightbringer fire, and a bit of Magic that is unique to me."

Oz raised his eyebrows. "Lightbringer fire? Magic?"

"Lightbringer fire was what my name was derived from. I used it to create suns and stars. As for my magics, I can control the heavens and the ground to a certain extent. A lightning bolt for example, or an earthquake."

"Interesting. Was the Lightbringer fire what you used in that clearing?"

Lucifer smiled at the memory. "Yes, though it seems that it has taken on some new...interesting characteristics. Serpent of Eden indeed."

Ozpin went silent for a few minutes. "How did you know those things about me?"

The Devil raised an eyebrow, before it clicked. "Ah, it must have slipped my mind. I also can manipulate others with my Intellect as well as my powers of persuasion and desire. I can see the sins that each person has committed and then use them to my advantage." Lucifer smirked a little. "After all, I am the Devil. I make it my business to know sin and temptation."

"Aren't sins evil in nature? And you have power over them?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Not quite. Those who commit them in excess with no guilt or regret, yes, are evil. Those are the few that Hell was for. Sins are part of Free Will, what I stand for. Responsibility for one's actions, Oz. That is the basis of Sin and Free Will. "

Ozpin nodded, reassured slightly. After all, such a power could be used for much evil.

"I understand. And what can you tell me about this?" Ozpin gestured to the object that he had brought with him, which Lucifer had not noticed. It was his Pitchfork.

Lucifer grinned, holding out a hand for it. Ozpin raised an eyebrow before relenting and handing the Devil his weapon. "This was a...gift, I suppose. Or perhaps compensation for my loss of power from my father and siblings."

"Oh? What is it made of?"

Satan squinted, examining the Trident in his hand. "I'm quite sure it is...a Grace alloy with...Adamantine? Hmm, unbreakable unless by other powerful beings. Curious, but not completely unexpected. These materials don't exist here by the way. Celestial weaponry is almost always one of a kind."

Ozpin deflated sadly. "Pity, we could use something like it against Grimm. Never mind me though, does it have a name?"

Lucifer glanced at him in a moment of confusion. "Well, many legendary or celestial weapons should have names, yes?"

The Devil looked back at his weapon. "I suppose so. I think I'll call it... _Iudiciem Ultima._ Final Judgement."

Ozpin nodded in approval. "Right then, only a few more questions I believe."

Lucifer put aside Iudiciem and smiled. "Go ahead."

"Will you use your power to harm others without provocation?" Lucifer quickly evaluated the man before him. Before the man had a calm and collected profile, but now he was more rigid and tensed. That alone told Lucifer that the brown-eyed man would not hesitate to strike down the Archangel.

"No. Unless it is a threat to myself or others, I will not. Like I said Ozpin, I do not commit evil. I punish it." Lucifer spoke with conviction that surprised the grey-haired man.

Ozpin watched him carefully for any signs of lying. He saw none. "Alright."

"...That's it? You just trust me like that? You do know that one of my names is 'Father of Lies' right?"

The grey-haired stoic tilted his head. "That may be, but it never made much sense to me that you be called that. Personally, I'd think that for someone whose sin is meant to be Pride, you'd think that lying would leave something of a sour taste. So my theory is that when the devil wants to get something out of you, he doesn't lie at all. He tells you the exact, literal truth. And he lets you find your own way to hell." **(2)**

Lucifer stared at Ozpin, stupefied. He broke out of it and smiled. "Well said. Thank you for believing me."

The Angel put on a smirk. "And that's quite true actually. And another thing, I may have lost power, but I am still more or less immortal."

Ozpin blinked. "What?"

"I can be harmed but I cannot be killed unless it is done by a power like the Presence or if someone does a certain thing. And let's be honest, I'd be foolish to tell you how to kill me, now wouldn't I?"

"You know, I never thought in my wildest dreams that I'd ever be talking to the Devil himself."

Lucifer made a face as if he bit into something sour. "Please don't say the word 'dream', I have a bad experience with them." Almost like quicksilver, his expression changed to a more amiable one. "Next question?"

"What about your bag? I felt something strange on it."

The Devil flapped his hand as if waving him off. "Oh never mind that old thing. Just a few enchantments to hold a few old personal items of mine."

"Like what?"

"My guitar, some sheet music of others' and my composition, a few clothes and books from my library in Hell. Like I said, a few things."

Ozpin smiled. "I can understand that. My final question is, would you like to attend Beacon Academy?"

Lucifer was, put simply, puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"I forgot to mention, I am the Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin. We could use someone of your caliber in terms of power and knowledge in this fight to protect Humanity. That, and I noticed that, while you are very powerful, you aren't used to combat, which you will most definitely need in this world. Plus," Ozpin added with a bit of a salesman pitch, "We could fully unlock your Aura and allow you more of your power back. What say you?"

The Devil watched the man cautiously. This man was, after all, a schemer. Guilty of Fraud of many counts. However, he did regret them, which meant at least a little bit of trustworthiness in Lucifer's eyes.

Lucifer sighed a little. "Perhaps. A few conditions however."

Ozpin's heart dropped a little at that. Conditions?

Satan pulled up a chair. "First of all, I have two rules: One, I will never lie to anyone, even an enemy, and Two, I always keep my word, even to an enemy. Can you understand that?"

The Headmaster nodded. "Alright."

"Second, I will not need to wear any uniforms."

"Bu-"

"No uniforms."

Ozpin sighed. Glynda was going to kill him for this. "Very well. Any other conditions?"

Lucifer regarded him evenly. "Do you have any pianos and/or high-rises or roofs that one could walk on here?"

The Professor stared at the Devil for a moment. "Yes, we have a baby grand piano in the storage and our building has many accessible roofs and high-rises."

Satan smiled. "You've got yourself a deal with the Devil, Oz."

Ozpin made a smile of relief. "Excellent." He promptly began to make his way to the door. "Oh Oz?"

"Yes?" Lucifer pointed to his wings.

"Who ripped out some of my feathers?"

Ozpin glanced at the spot nervously. "Maybe a Grimm ripped off a few?"

Lucifer's irises burst into flame before dimming back down again. "Makes sense."

The Headmaster smiled at his newest friend. "I'll be coming around to sort out the paperwork concerning your admittance. Good day, Lucifer."

And with that, he closed the door.

Lucifer smirked, his eyes flaring back up with fire. The Devil going to school? _'What could go wrong?'_

* * *

~About a day or so later, Vale~

The Devil smiled as he walked out of a dark alleyway, nodding in greeting at a woman walking by, hands in his pockets. He now wore a dark grey polo shirt and a pair of black jeans, with his ever-present red great/trenchcoat. He had a coppery colored scarf wrapped around his neck **(3)** and wore Scottish brogue boots that he'd brought with him in his suitcase. His wings were folded completely, hidden from any mortal eyes by a magic inherent to angels. His weapon was nowhere to be seen on his person, but Lucifer still had it. Iudiciem was bonded to him, and he could summon and dismiss it at will. Hidden in the dumpster nearby was a bunch of street thugs (who were surprisingly wealthy), that were twitching in fear, faces frozen in horror.

Lucifer smirked. _'What pests. All that was needed was a glimpse of my darker side and, *crack* go their minds. Didn't even need Iudiciem. Weak. Though it was so kind of them, allowing me to relieve them of their...lien they called it? Ah yes, the currency apparently. Though I'm quite thankful for my new funds, they still haven't told me exactly where the Town Library is...'_

He spotted a very tall man, almost seven feet tall, who stood out from the crowd. The Devil's face split into a grin as he walked over to him. The man was quite heavily and well dressed, wearing a black vest and a white dress shirt underneath with a red tie. He had a pair of red-tinted sunglasses and basically looked like he was the worker of a Bar.

Lucifer's grin widened. Never mind worker, more like owner. Oh the sins that the man had in his soul... _'Let's see...Greed, tiny bit of Lust, Pride...Gluttony? Well, being in a bar would do that...'_

"Excuse me?" The man looked down at Lucifer. He smiled a little as his voice came out as a deep rumble, like that of a bear. "Oh? Who have we here?"

Satan flashed a grin at him. "The Devil himself. Lucifer Morningstar, and you are?"

Mystified by the strange introduction, the man introduced himself as well. "I'm Junior Xiong. I run that bar and nightclub over there up the street." He said, pointing. Lucifer followed the finger to see what was indeed a nightclub. Curiously though, it was severely damaged, as if a massive, fiery explosion had rocked the place. "Interesting. However, I'm not looking for a drink at the moment. Can you point me to the Vale Library?"

Junior promptly did so, but not before slipping Lucifer his business card if he ever needed help or a drink. Lucifer pocketed the card, thanking the man for his help.

Strolling by many different stores, all of which involved dust in some shape or form, he finally located the Library, a rather unassuming building, which somewhat grated on Lucifer's nerves. He enjoyed a show, a bit of showing off. Modesty wasn't quite a virtue of his at all.

He pushed through the door, which rang due to a bell attached to said door. An old lady at the desk looked up at him, smiling. "Hello good sir. Need anything in particular?"

Lucifer merely flashed his usual charming smile. "No miss. Just browsing for now."

She nodded in understanding. "Very well."

He promptly made his way to the bookshelves plucking out a few random books on a variety of subjects such as Dust, Aura, History, and many others. He pulled out an apple from his coat and took a bite, propping open one of the book and beginning to read.

Lucifer had always liked apples, it only became ironic after the 'Gardening incident' as he called it. But never mind that.

The Devil quickly sped through all his books, finishing the entire library in twelve hours. After all, sleep wasn't necessary for him.

He was jolted from his studies slightly as he received a message on the device that he'd gotten from Ozpin, a "Scroll" he'd called it. _'Why people call it that I don't entirely understand. They look nothing like scrolls.'_ He picked it up and read the message.

Dear Lucifer,

Please do meet up with my Escort at the time we discussed. It wouldn't do to be late and to miss the trip to Beacon alongside the other students, now would it?

Sincerely,

Oz

Lucifer smirked, finishing his 13th apple and burning the remaining core into nothing with his namesake flames before leaving, nodding more or less kindly at the old lady who had greeted him.

The Devil was in town. And he would have his fun.

* * *

~Beacon's Dustplane~

The Devil...was bored out of his bloody mind. Before the ride, he had some time so he'd gone to a clothing store to alter his clothing to make it more combatworthy. His favorite coat was now armored, with shoulder pauldrons and his Sigil, the apple tree covered in snakes, etched onto the back. His jeans had kneecap guards and shin guards. He wore bracers on both arms. But now? He was bored.

In his boredom, he began to wander around, observing the others as he bit into his 14th apple. But no-one caught his interest, so he turned to the view. He frowned. "Would be a bit more impressive if the ride wasn't so dull..." A flash of golden yellow caught his eye. He turned, raising an eyebrow.

A quite strikingly beautiful woman, probably about one year older than his body, was currently crushing another much younger girl in a hug. Lucifer smiled at the woman's look. She had long and wavy golden blonde hair that fell to her waist and had lilac eyes. The Devil's smile faded just a smidge in jealousy due to his hair. She wore a brown vest over a yellow top that showed off her...well endowed figure, and had a brownish skirt-thing that opened in the front to show off a pair of very tight shorts that _defined_ 'short.' Finishing the look, she had a orange scarf around her neck. Lucifer narrowed his eyes slightly at the quite bulky bracelets she wore. _'Must be one of those mechashift weapons I read about, much like Iudiciem.'_ Now Satan's face twisted into a wide grin, as he peered into the woman's soul.

 _'Let's see here, my my, the Lust...oh you bad, bad girl...Wrath and Violence? Interesting...'_ Lucifer turned his gaze to the girl that seemed to be the woman's younger sister. The Devil frowned a little in confusion. _'Strange. Why do I feel drawn to her.'_

She was very pretty and adorable. She had short black hair tipped with red, and had bright silver eyes. She was quite short, maybe three inches shorter than him and appeared to be about 15 years old. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at that. As far as Ozpin had told him, only those who were 17 or older could attend, so she must have been a special case. That rule technically applied to him as well, considering he was an Archangel who had been there since the Creation of the cosmos.

She wore a long red cloak and hood, which was attached to her blouse with silver cross pins. She apparently had a penchant for the colors black and red. She kept jumping around like she had a sugar high. The Devil smiled a bit. _'Little Red Riding Hood?'_ Lucifer's smile turned to a smirk as he looked at her Aura. His black eyes widened and he almost choked on a piece of apple. _'What?! That's impossible!'_

Her soul was almost completely _pure,_ only marred by a slight gluttony for sweets. Lucifer's mind raced as he stared into the first pure soul he'd seen for centuries. _'How can she be so pure?! Father I swear if this is you...'_ He was so caught up in his shock that he almost jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. "Hey are you okay? You seemed to be scared. I mean, not that you are scared, but you looked like it. Unless you weren't I mean." Someone's voice, a feminine one, spat out the words with speed that gave Light a run for its money. It was clear that whoever she was, was a bit socially awkward.

The Devil turned to see that same girl tapping him on the shoulder, concerned. He was absolutely floored when he realized that he was blushing at her touch. _'What sorcery is this?! Is this some black magic like what Etrigan tried to use in stealing my throne?!' **(4)**_ He forced a smile. "I'm quite alright, my dear. Now if you'll excuse me." He said with his usual charming smile, which had the girl blushing. And technically, he wasn't lying, since he was physically fine. He quickly strolled off, to watch the view. His mind was racing hard and fast. _'Incredible. A pure soul. How? Why here?'_ Lucifer was intrigued for the first time in millennia. He suddenly recalled part of Oum's farewell letter. "Allow him to redeem himself like this...Who knows? He might change more than you think." Was this something that his uncle had come up with for him?

But his thoughts were distracted when the Dustplane made a sound of slowing down. He looked down to see that they were landing at Beacon. The doors hissed open and Lucifer stepped through. He smirked. "The Devil's in town, boys." But his little soliloquy was interrupted with a tap on the shoulder.

He turned to see that blonde woman from the Dustplane staring at him with a glint of curiosity in her eye, the Red Hood girl behind her, watching with the same curiosity, though a bit more subdued. "Oh he-llo~ there!" Lucifer sighed. _'Bugger.'_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Wow that was a fun writing. Sorry it's so short but I would think that these will be shorter than my usual types of chapters. I was trying to find a good stopping point, while still leaving some material for later.**

 **I took heavy inspiration for this chapter from Dawnriser's _Nothing Left_. Please do read it, it's a great RWBY/Harry Potter fanfic.**

 **Legend:**

 **(1) He is referring to Dream, of the 7 Endless. They are Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Delirium, and Despair. Read about them in _The Sandman_ Comics. Simply put, Dream scorned Lucifer by showing him up in front of Hell's demons when Dream had come to retake his Helm.**

 **(2) Quote from one of the _Lucifer_ comics**

 **(3) Worn like Sherlock Holmes does in _Sherlock_**

 **(4) Reference from the comic _Demon Knights_ in which the demon Etrigan is tied to Jason Blood as punishment for trying to usurp Lucifer.**

 **Well that's all for now.**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	3. The First Day Is Hell

**AN: It suddenly occurs to me that this should technically be in the crossover section... eh, too late.**

 **Welp, enjoy! Curtains up!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The First Day is Hell**

~Beacon~

"Oh he-llo~ there!" Lucifer sighed. _'Bugger.'_ He turned, pasting a charming smile on his face. "Hello, how do you do?"

The yellow haired woman smiled at him. "Oh, I'm fine; thank you for asking! I just noticed that you were talking with my sister here." Here, the young girl waved. "Hi." Lucifer looked, his gaze lingering a second longer than he anticipated.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Yang." The blonde motioned to herself. "And this is-" "I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you!" The cloaked girl held out a hand, smiling a little awkwardly.

Lucifer smiled, taking the hand. But instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it, gentlemanly. "A pleasure..Ruby." Ruby blushed, hard. Yang seemed to stare at the Devil with a bit of fire in her eye. She then started to chuckle a little at her sister's red face. "S-so what's your name?" Lucifer's smile turned to a wide grin.

"Lucifer, Morningstar. At your service." The Devil made a short bow, taking a bite out of his apple as he came up. "Like that goat guy?" Ruby asked innocently, tilting her head confusedly.

The Devil's eye twitched considerably. He _despised_ that association and if he ever found out who started it, there would be hell to pay. "No, as in the Devil. I never even understood where that association of that useless mammal to me even came from."

"Ookay, then. So you're here to be a Huntsman?" Yang asked, her eyes roaming across Lucifer's body with a touch of Lust. The Devil inwardly chuckled at that.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Well I was offered the chance and I took it." The two nodded before starting off towards the school. "Be seeing you, I suppose!" They were too occupied in their conversation to respond.

The Sunlighter watched as the Yang and Ruby walked off. He took another bite as he observed them. He was curious, especially about that Little Red Riding Hood. She made him feel strange, like his face was burning and prickling.

He watched and listened with his heightened senses as Ruby seemed to...'fangirl' he believed they called it, over multiple weapons that some students carried. Lucifer mentally made a note to not let the younger girl anywhere near Iudiciem. She would probably marry the bloody thing. He raised an eyebrow as he saw her pull a package out from a holster clipped to the back of her waist, which transformed into a massive scythe that was probably pretty heavy, maybe about 50 or so pounds. _'Curious. She can handle that without difficulty? Quite impressive.'_

Lucifer felt a strange warm feeling in his chest that seemed a old and familiar but he couldn't place it. He looked down. "Stop it will you?" The feeling vanished. He looked up to see Yang sprinting off with a crowd of people, leaving Ruby reeling and spinning in confusion and dizziness. He frowned when she accidently fell into a girl's luggage, unintentionally gaining the other girl's ire. He quickly walked over to assist. Too late.

The girl, who apparently had a fondness for white, had gone on a tirade about Dust and her family's company, shaking a loose vial as she tried to make her point. The said Dust in the vial made Ruby sneeze, blowing up the two in an explosion with fire, ice, and a bit of lightning. They were however, unharmed. Probably due to their Auras.

The Lightbringer quickly made his way to the two girls as Ruby and the condescending girl argued. He stopped for a moment, reading her Aura and soul. _'Copious amounts of Pride, Wrath, Violence...bit of Treachery against kin? Like me, how interesting.'_ He walked over where the woman in white was still ridiculing Ruby.

"I'm really, really sorry!"

Ruby's adversary scowled. "You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

The red cloaked girl stuttered. "W-well, I, um.."

"My my, Ruby, gotten yourself into quite the situation now haven't we?" Ruby looked over to see _him_. That strange young man from before. "Lucifer?"

The girl in white instantly turned on the black eyed boy. "Are you the one responsible for this delinquent?! What were you thinking bringing someone like her here? In fact, aren't you too young to attend as well?"

Lucifer's eyes seemed to flare, his irises flashing golden-red for a split second. "It would serve you well to hold your tongue, girl. And to answer your questions, I am not responsible so I couldn't have brought her here. As for my age, well, you wouldn't believe me if it punched you in the face." Ruby shivered slightly as Lucifer's voice seemed to darken and deepen.

Somewhat cowed, but not enough, the girl turned livid. "How dare you?! Do you know who I am?"

The Devil shrugged, taking a bite out of his apple. "Nope. And I have no reason to care, little princess."

"It's Heiress actually." Lucifer turned to see another woman, who was dressed in mostly black, and had her nose buried in a book and carrying the vial that was housing most of the Dust and was surprisingly intact. Her black hair was wavy and long, and her eyes were a strange shade of amber and were curiously animalistic in appearance. Feline, perhaps? Her clothing was, again, mostly black but had bits of white and purple. She also had some form of flower design in her clothing. Nightshade? No, ah. Belladonna. _'Quite fitting. She is quite pretty.'_ He narrowed his eyes in interest as the black ribbon on the girl's head twitched a little. His nostrils flared. _'Cat? Ah, a faunus. Intriguing.'_

Now the Prince of the East turned his attentions to the newcomer's soul. _'Treachery against...that's odd. It seems to switch between kin and benefactor. Curious. Sullenness...Fraud as well? Interesting...I'll have to keep an eye on you, little kitten.'_

The disguised cat faunus continued in a dull voice. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of Energy Propellent in the world."

'Weiss' now smiled arrogantly. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company known for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Weiss sputtered angrily before snatching the vial and leaving with her head held high.

Ruby made a motion to yell a last apology to Weiss before Lucifer stopped her, frowning. "Oh, don't care for people like her. Those kinds are too dull and close-minded." The young girl smiled at the Devil. The Sunlighter looked at the massive clock that adorned the most prominent tower of Beacon. "Well. I'm off. Do take care!" Lucifer said before heading to the amphitheater where Ozpin was apparently to make some announcements. Ruby unnoticed by him, fell to the ground with a groan, until a young blonde boy came to help her.

* * *

~Beacon Amphitheater~

Lucifer stood watching the stage as students milled around him, meeting new friends and forming their own little groups. He simply watched getting intel on many of the others in case he needed it. He noticed that Ruby and the blonde kid had come inside. He quickly read his soul as well. _'Dear me, the amount of Fraud in you is astounding, quite a bit of pride and guilt...interesting.'_

Ruby split off from the boy to her sister as Ozpin appeared on the stage. Lucifer smiled as he looked to the professor, taking another bite out of his apple. Ozpin straightened his glasses before clearing his throat.

"I'll make this brief." Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the strange demeanor with which Ozpin spoke, almost completely detached. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Now the Devil was getting bored as Oz continued on in the same monotone voice. "But I look amongst you and I see wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." _'Nice job with that beginning of the year speech Oz.'_ "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Lucifer groaned in boredom as Oz walked off the stage. "How dull."

An older pale-blonde woman walked up to the mic. Glynda Goodwitch, the Devil believed she was called. Thankfully, he'd paid a miniscule amount of attention to the holograms on the plane. She spoke. "You all will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready." The woman warned. "You are dismissed."

The Devil smiled at that. After all, nothing and no-one would be ready for the Devil himself to come knocking, now wouldn't they?

* * *

~Beacon Ballroom~

The Prince of Darkness sat by a window, gazing out onto the great beyond. He hadn't changed his clothing to go to bed, because he didn't need to sleep. He absently toyed with a Lightbringer flame serpent, guiding it through various little tricks on the floor like Figure 8's. He then made it eat its tail like an Ouroboros before dispelling it and making it into a cobra. He made it rise up and spread its hood.

He smiled as the cobra's hood expanded, before he heard a gasp from another student. He looked over to see that a sizable amount of people were watching in awe. The Serpent of Eden grinned before snapping his fingers. Instantly, the cobra flared in size to reach the ceiling before shrinking and dispelling itself in a fraction of a second. "Something the matter?" Everyone promptly turned away and began speaking and talking amongst themselves about his feat. He smirked.

Lucifer looked around and his eyes found Ruby and Yang once again. He watched as Yang watched the other teenagers flex and joke around. Satan himself had to choke down a laugh as the blonde from before walked by in one-piece pajamas. Now he had to get to know this kid.

Suddenly, he felt someone sit down next to him. He turned and made a mystified smile. The raven haired faunus from before was sitting next to him, reading a book. "Well hello there."

She looked up from her book. "Hello." She said dully as she lit a candelabra and placed it on the windowsill.

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. "Tell me my dear, why do you hide who you are?"

The girl flinched a little, before setting the book down and glaring. "What do you mean by that?"

Satan pointed to the ribbon on her head. "Your ears. Cat ears I'm guessing from the smell."

She frowned. "Who are you?" The girl's tone spoke of pure distrust and a hint of anger.

He grinned, holding out a hand to shake. "Lucifer."

The faunus raised an eyebrow. "As in the fallen angel?" Lucifer smiled widely.

"Exactly. Interesting how you know that, because very few know of that tale."

She scoffed a little. "They probably don't like stories about a supposed being of pure evil, who was struck down for making Sin." Lucifer regarded her with curiosity.

"I take it you don't believe in 'Pure Evil'?" Lucifer asked, making air quotes.

"Why would you care?" She spat out angrily.

"Maybe because it deeply involves me and what others have thought of me for centuries."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Centuries?"

Lucifer would have answered if it weren't for Ruby and Yang which had joined in. He sighed and tuned out much of the conversation. That is until Ruby asked about what the book Blake, for that was the girl's name, was reading. "It's about how an angel fell from grace because he created evil out of jealousy for Humanity."

The Devil's eyes narrowed in slight anger. "That legend was wrong." The other three looked at him in surprise. "How so?"

"They never say it from my point of view." Lucifer slipped his word in before walking away.

The three watched him go, wondering what had set him off. Ruby especially looked on with a bit of sadness and curiosity. Why did a little story like that make him mad? And why did she feel bad for bringing it up?

* * *

~?~

Lucifer blinked as he realized that his surroundings had changed. Everything was different. He stood in a large palace hall that seemed to shift and alter. A crow sat on the head of a throne that was planted in the middle of the hall. "The Boss brought you here? Oh this can't end well." The crow spoke worriedly **(1)**.

The Prince of the East smirked. _'This is Morpheus's doing.'_ He looked around. "Morpheus! Won't you show your guest some hospitality?"

 **"Very well, Morningstar. Here I am."** Lucifer smirked as he turned to see his acquaintance. Dream, of the Endless.

As usual for the King of Dreams, his appearance was slightly different than usual. He still had his fully black eyes that twinkled various colors and still had his black hair, pale-as-a-ghost skin, and dark clothing. Except now, he appeared to be the same age as Lucifer. His hair was more disheveled and unkempt than usual and he had stress lines and bags under his eyes. He wore his signature dark robe, now hooded like a certain silver eyed girl. Lucifer frowned inwardly. _'Why did I think of her now?'_

Lucifer grinned. "I trust that I fulfilled my promise and that we are now, as they say, 'even'?" Morpheus kept his stoic expression. **"Yes you did...and yes, we are."**

The Devil's grin turned to a roguish smile as he held out a hand. "To new beginnings?" The Sandman regarded his one-time enemy carefully, before accepting the handshake. **"Indeed."**

Dream was the first to let go. **"I must say, I never expected things to happen like this. You leaving Hell to protect your uncle's realm. It's very...noble."**

Lucifer kept smiling. "Quite a change I suppose from the stereotypical Devil, but I owe it to Uncle Monty."

 **"Hm."** Dream suddenly grew more serious than usual. His eyes glinted red and then silver. **"This is not, by the way, a simple check-in Lucifer. I brought you into the Dreaming, to the Ghost Castle to warn you."**

The Devil instantly sharpened. Millennia of threats from his subject demons, granted they were weaker than him, had taught him to be wary of any warnings. **"When I gave the Key of Hell to the two angels, Duma and Remiel, the latter seemed more reluctant and angry over it and the demons were more agitated as they reentered Hell. Something is not right."**

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the Prince of Stories. "Is that all Morpheus?" **"There is more."**

 **"Some of your brothers, both fallen and not, are not pleased with your...vacation, from Hell and with you being able to leave, whereas they are stuck behind. They are trying to find you. They might be weakened if they come here, but still, do be careful...friend."**

"I will, amici **(2)**."

Dream gave a rare smirk as all of Lucifer's surroundings vanished.

* * *

~Next Day~

Lucifer sat up from his perch on the rooftop with a groan. This was why he didn't sleep. That feeling of returning to Reality and the tiring feeling. The Devil felt something strange in his hand, as he didn't remember holding anything. He opened his hand and there in his palm, sat a singular, gold coin. He looked at it closely, scrutinizing it, as he made it levitate above his palm, spinning it a little in the air. His Pentecostal Coin **(3)**. He regarded it curiously. While it was a prized possession of his, how had it found its way into his hand during the night? He allowed himself a somewhat bestial smile. The Coin was highly special and had its own power, enough that it could resurrect the dead, though that particular use could never be used again. And it represented both sides of his nature. The happy, joking tempter...and the one that a great many saints and angels feared. A memory came, unbidden to him, of how at times in Hell, he decided the punishment of some on a coin flip.

He shook his head, hard. _'Enough.'_ The Devil let the Coin fall into his palm and pocketed it. He got up, brushing himself off and using a tiny bit of magic to clean himself up. He'd heard that the initiation would take place near the cliffs so he spread his wings and took flight.

There would never come a day when the fallen angel did not enjoy soaring through the air on his gloriously golden wings. He reveled in the feeling of the wind streaking past him, sifting through his feathers and hair, and cherished the feeling of pure weightlessness. If it was that the Devil's cardinal sin was Pride, it would have been over and because of his wings. He smirked, maybe he'd show them off after the initiation, but not before. That, of course, would spoil the surprise.

He dove downwards into the trees near the cliffs, which overlooked the 'Emerald Forest' as he'd heard it be called. His feathers sharpened instinctively, slashing through the leaves that would have otherwise cut him. He got to his feet, ruffling his wings before folding them out of sight with his inherent angel magic. He promptly strolled out into the open where he found Ozpin and Goodwitch speaking to each other.

They looked at him in surprise. "Hello Lucifer, I didn't expect for you to be here so quickly." Lucifer shrugged. "I have no need for sleep Oz." He said, taking a bite out of an apple from within his coat. Probably his 25th by now, he'd lost count. The Devil nodded at Goodwitch in greeting. "So you are the famous Glynda Goodwitch? A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, Mr. Morningstar. I trust that according to Ozpin, you believe yourself to be 'the Devil'?" Goodwitch looked at him in an analytic manner, tempered with suspicion.

Lucifer snorted. "Belief has nothing to do with it Professor. I assure you," he paused, flaring his darker side for a split second. "I'm quite the real deal." The blonde haired huntress took a step back in shock as the Devil regarded her, quickly reading her soul. _'Not much, though her soul is still stained quite a lot...Wrath. Well when you deal with teenagers on a daily basis, you tend to get angered a lot, no doubt. And a bit of...Sullenness, my you have the whole circle don't you?'_

Ozpin sighed. "Told you Glynda. And Lucifer, please don't traumatize my staff?" Lucifer just smiled back, before turning to look at the forest. "Oh, this place again?"

The cane wielding professor nodded. "Yes it is. This will be the setting fo-" Goodwitch cut him off, having returned to her senses. "Don't tell him the rules now Ozpin! And you, _Lucifer_ , better not harm any children here, or so help me. I-"

"Drop it Glynda." Ozpin's calm voice cut through Goodwitch's tirade. "I have told you that Lucifer is not a threat. In fact, after this test, I will fully unlock your Aura."

She made a face of incredulity. "But Ozpin-!"

"Professor, I assure you, I do not harm anyone unless they have done wrong unto me. I do not commit Evil, I punish it." Lucifer spoke evenly, regarding her with a hint of sorrow.

Goodwitch noticed and instantly dropped the subject.

Lucifer looked at Goodwitch in curiosity before dropping the look as the students began arriving. He spotted Yang with Ruby in tow, also seeing Weiss and Blake nearby. He pulled a small grin, waving at them a little. Blake and Yang gave little faces of concern, Weiss simply refused to acknowledge him, and Ruby blushed a little before putting on the same look of concern, with a hint of curious interest.

The Devil quickly split away from the two teachers and made his way to the rest of the students as Ozpin began to speak. "Hello students. Welcome to your Initiation into Beacon Academy. For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, you abilities as such will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Lucifer smirked as some of the students looked puzzled at the words. Goodwitch put the words clearly. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Allow me to put those rumors to rest: you will be getting teammates, today."

The Serpent of Eden allowed his smile to fade into a warmer smile at the "What?" that Ruby made in worry. _'_ _She is very cute.'_ He suddenly frowned. _'Where did that come from?'_

Ozpin retook control over the rules and specifics of the Initiation. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interests to pair with someone with whom you can work well." Another worried groan from Ruby that made Lucifer frown at the strange warmth in his chest.

"With that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Lucifer swore he heard the sound of shattering glass before Ruby screamed in shock. "What?!"

The Devil raised a hand lazily. "Yes Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled a little. "Do we have to land, exactly?" Everyone, including Goodwitch, looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Ozpin, however, caught on. "Not entirely, but if you don't get a partner, you will be placed with a team of my choosing."

Again, the Tempter smiled. Perfect.

Goodwitch scanned his profile with a hint of disapproval, probably thinking that Lucifer had come unprepared. "Mr. Morningstar? Where are your weapons?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, before holding out a hand. Everyone else excluding him, shielded their eyes as a flare of light and golden-red flame erupted from the Devil's hand. As the light dimmed down, Ruby was the one to peek. Her jaw dropped with an audible _*snick*_ , as did many others. Though her eyes became starry, something Lucifer found endearing before he crushed the thought mercilessly.

"Meet Iudiciem Ultima." The Devil spoke as his namesake flames ran along the pitchfork and as the metal constantly shifted in color.

Ozpin nodded. "Now then, after you have partnered up..." Lucifer listened dully as Ozpin gave them instructions for the Test. The grey haired professor then turned to Lucifer. "Are you ready?"

Satan just rolled his shoulders. He cracked his neck, before his eyes flared with fire. "The question is, are the Grimm ready to come face to face with the Devil?"

Oz smiled at that, making a tiny shake of his head for 'no,' before launching Lucifer into the air.

Lucifer knew one thing. The heads of Grimm would roll, and he was going to enjoy every bit of it.

* * *

 **AN: And that's it for this chapter! Ohh, the Initiation's gonna be fun to write...**

 **So, a late Happy New Year to you all as well as a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah (I think I may have spelt that wrong) and etc.!**

 **Legend:**

 **1) Guess the crow's name for a nice little mention in the next AN**

 **2) Latin for "Friend"**

 **3) Look up the Pentecostal Coin for the TV show, _Lucifer_**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	4. A Hellish Initiation

**AN: Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Or morning or afternoon depending on where you are!**

 **Thank you for all the Positive feedback and such in a big surge at like 2 in the morning for me!**

 **Viewer responses/questions...by which I mean really for one person (I'm looking at you yesboss21) and others:**

 _The big G has a gluttony for sweets!? And also, Nora was the one who tapped his shoulder right? And is this gonna be a Harem? Or only a Ruby pairing?_

 **So, in that order, no I'm sure that God does not have a sweet tooth (not entirely sure how you got that but okay...), no it was actually Ruby that tapped his shoulder, though I can see how you got confused. Trust me, Nora is much more manic and...eccentric, shall we say, than that. And as for pairings, I'm leaning over to just Ruby for now for two reasons. One, its a bit hard to write a harem pairing when the setting is Remnant, because everything is more modern and that kind of practice is looked down upon there. Of course, Lucifer wouldn't really care for this, but that's beside the point. And my second reason is, well: A pure soul and the Devil himself...how do I resist?**

 _OH HELL NO, TO ALL THE HATERS AND FLAMERS AND RELIGIOUS BIGOTS, THIS FANFIC DOES NOT DESERVE A/N "NEGATIVE" FEEDBACK AND "NEGATIVE" REVIEW! You have my support to this fanfic, and a little bit of advice, from me, The Big Man in the sky is the Creator, and he will be lenient IF you make this without malice or mockery in mind when you where typing this fanfic, but with joy and love everytime you type his name, regardless of the context it was created. And for my answer to that question, is it one of Odin's raven? Or am i really out of the range? And, the recent rulers of Hell have made contact with Salem, how are they all brought down to one hell!? The creator really should have made only one hell for one universe(or is it dimension? Alternate Reality?)_

 ***Blinks, rubs eyes and blinks twice more* Wow that's a lot of text. Anyway, thanks for the support and for warding off a few flamers and such (at least for now). However, do be warned that there will be a few scenes where Lucifer will denounce and ridicule God and his fate as well as other stuff like it, just so you know. As for the question, close, but no cigar. Odin has two ravens: Huginn and Muninn. Dream, however, has only one. Now, the way I see it, there is only one Heaven, just as there is only one Hell. It just appears differently to each person based on their beliefs. So I think that, across the multiverse, all of the evil ones go to Hell. Lucifer and some other fallen angels and demons probably have met and made contact with people like Salem. However, Lucifer probably doesn't and wouldn't remember because of the sheer amount of people pouring through the gates. Hope that helped.**

 _What do you mean house from Doctor who I don't remember any house in Doctor Who._ -Fam

 **The Villain from that episode, The Doctor's Wife. The evil planet outside of the universe.**

 _im enjoying this way more then i should be_ -Outerjay

 **...Thanks, I guess?**

 **Right then, enough of the intros. Time for the main event!** **Now to answer the question of "What's the name of Dream's Raven?"! The correct answer is...Matthew! Bet you didn't expect that, huh?**

 **Curtains up!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Hellish Initiation; complete with Fire and Brimstone!**

~Emerald Forest~

Lucifer made a smile as he was launched into the air above Emerald Forest. He heard everyone else as they too were launched, from Ruby's cry of "No, Birdie!" as she accidently killed a small crow to the blonde boy's screams as he fell head over heels into the forest. The Devil just grinned as he felt the air zip past him, waiting for when he reached maximum height. _'There.'_

His wings shot out to their fullest extent, catching the drafts and propelling him higher. His feathers sparkled in the sunlight and he relished the feeling of warm sunlight and speeding winds on his feathered appendages. The Devil smiled as he enjoyed the view, the green trees of the forest spreading out beneath him. He heard a joyful laugh next to him, and turning to see, he noticed that Yang was propelling herself across the canopy with shots from her bracelets, which had now become gauntlets with shotgun shells in them.

"Ooh, hey there Luci!" Yang yelled to him with a cheeky smile. Lucifer frowned at the nickname before smirking at her and flapping his wings to launch himself higher. Yang made a surprised squawk of sorts as the blast of air knocked her off-balance for a moment before she reasserted control over her descent. She scowled a little. "Not funny Lucifer!"

The Devil smirked a little as he stopped for a moment, wondering where that temple Ozpin was talking about was. He cocked his head a little in thought before smirking. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out his Coin. He levitated it in his hand, grinning animalistically before flicking his thumb and making the Coin spin in midair. _"Monstrare mihi ut meus destinatum. **(1)** "_

The Coin floated out of his hand and onto thin air, slowly drifting off toward the northern end of the Forest. Lucifer's bestial smile widened a bit at that, as he reached out and flicked his free hand's index towards himself. The Pentecostal Coin shot off towards the Devil, who caught it and promptly put it away, as he saw the north edge of the green Wood. With an almost booming laugh of amusement, Lucifer beat his wings, flying off towards his goal.

* * *

~Beacon Cliffs~

Ozpin and Goodwitch watched curiously on a Scroll as Lucifer put away his strange coin. "Curious. What is that thing exactly? And what did he say?" Goodwitch shook her head in confusion, wearing a mystified expression. Ozpin would have to explain this whole new mess to her a second time now. She just switched onto a different camera feed from within the woods.

The grey haired professor looked down onto the Emerald Forest, musing to himself. "How else will this year surprise me?"

* * *

~Elsewhere in the Emerald Forest~

Ruby groaned as she followed her apparent partner. Of all the people she would have hoped to get: Jaune, Yang, Lucifer; she HAD to get stuck with the rude Schnee heiress, Weiss. She frowned a little. _'Why did I think of Lucifer?'_ She started feeling like her face was prickling and was warmer. She was...blushing?! _'Why am I doing that?!'_

She squeaked in surprise when Weiss suddenly turned around scowling at her. "Stop fantasizing about whatever's making you blush and try to find the Temple!" Ruby scowled back at her, before noticing what was behind her white haired partner. "Whoa..."

Weiss turned, wondering what could have gotten Ruby's attention. She gasped in shock, her jaw slackening in awe and a smidge of fear.

It was a clearing with a little river running through it, but it was tremendously scorched and burnt as if the Sun itself had decided to sneeze on the patch of land. Ash still floated in the air, making Ruby sneeze a little. But what really caught their attention, was something else that was fixed in the center of it all.

A massive apple tree, towering above the other nearby trees and looking thick enough to have stood for centuries, was firmly planted in the middle of a crater surrounded by spider-web cracks in the scorched ground. Its bark was silver like Ruby's eyes and the apples were a shade of gold, shining in the sunlight. But strangely, from where the two girls stood, it looked as if bands of some strange material where wrapped around the tree and on its branches. Curious, Ruby ventured further, stepping into the clearing towards the strange phenomenon.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss hissed in irritation and displeasure. Ruby paid her no mind, going closer to the shining tree. She stopped about 10 feet away from the tree, squinting somewhat to make out what the bands that obscured the tree's full reflective glory. She let a small scream, taking a step back in self-preservative fright.

Snakes. The tree was covered in slithering serpents of all types, colors, and sizes. Cobras, pythons, vipers, boas, and other snakes coiled around the trunk and hung off the branches, hissing amongst one another. Ruby took a moment to slow down her breathing at the sight before her eyes began to sparkle a little. _'This is so cool! A tree made of Silver and Gold, surrounded by snakes! Amazing!'_ She promptly took out her Scroll and took a picture to show Yang and the others, much to Weiss's displeasure and disbelief. _'But where did this come from?'_ Ruby thought to herself.

Weiss scowled. "Are you done with your little photo shoot?! We still have to get to the Temple!" She said in her usual arrogant tone. Ruby stuck her tongue out at her before putting her Scroll away and leaving the clearing. She stopped for a moment, glancing back at the spectacular phenomenon. _'What could've made that?'_

* * *

~Still in the Emerald Forest, maybe about 10 minutes later~

The Devil sneezed hard, before narrowing his black eyes in confusion. "Is someone talking about me I wonder..?" He asked himself, trailing off as he kept flying in the direction of the Temple.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, searching the carpet of trees for a clearing that contained a temple of sorts. A grin manifested onto his face as one such treeless patch appeared. He let out a chuckle as he heard a curiously feminine scream, yet his instincts told him that it was the sound of a man that was terrified beyond belief. He had heard many such things like it in Hell, when some of his torturer demons found a point that was yet to be exploited.

He scowled a little at the surfaced memory. _'Silence! I am NOT going back to Hell!'_ The unwelcome memories ceased, thankfully. Refocusing on his objective, he looked down at the Temple, debating internally on his approach. That is, until he heard a girl's voice come from above him. "Heads UUUUUUP!"

Lucifer looked up, puzzled. That emotion changed like quicksilver to disbelief. "What the Hell?!" He yelled out as a black and red blur shot past him towards the ground. _'Was...was that Ruby?!'_

The Devil suddenly paled. Ruby was falling. From a very tall height. Without a cushion. _'Bollocks.'_

Pulling his wings in sharply and dispelling Iudiciem quickly, he dove downwards. The wind screamed in his ears and his eyes narrowed down to slits as he reached his terminal velocity alongside Ruby. The air resistance had spun her until she was falling backwards. In a flash, he had the young girl in his arms and braced for impact, his wings flaring outwards to act a little like a parachute.

The two spectators gaped in awe as someone (who Yang identified as Lucifer), caught Ruby in midair and smashed into the ground, making a crater on impact. The dust slowly dissipated, revealing Lucifer holding Ruby in a bridal manner, his wings unfurled behind them and his coat fluttering in the breeze. Ruby looked up, her eyes meeting Lucifer's.

"Well now, aren't you a magnet for trouble?" Lucifer said with a smile, making Ruby blush a little. "I-I..." "I like." The Devil said, his smile turning absolutely sinful.

Simply put, the Prince of Darkness was no slouch in the ways of romance.

Ruby's face turned as red as her namesake as she stuttered. Though Lucifer was having a similar problem. Even _he_ was blushing profusely. _'What have you done to me Father?!'_

The Devil did not get embarrassed. He did not get apprehensive. And he did not _bloody blush!_ _'Pull yourself together Morningstar!'_

He promptly set Ruby down, who was almost immediately crushed in a hug from Yang. He grinned at that, making his way towards the Temple, where a couple pedestals stood, pulling his wings in closer to himself as he did so. He didn't make it.

A blonde blur tackled him in a grateful hug. He groaned in annoyance. "Really? How rude." He said, pushing Yang off and ruffling his wings in displeasure. She could've crushed his wings! Granted they would heal quite quickly but still!

Yang smirked, determined to continue the conversation before Blake stopped her. "We'll do this later." She looked over at Lucifer, her eyes lingering on his wings for a second longer than the usual glance. "Pick one of the pieces so we can go."

Lucifer nodded at her, continuing on towards the pedestals. When he noticed the objects on them, he made a dry smirk. Chess pieces. Gold and black chess pieces, were the relics. He let out a bark of laughter, before taking note of the pieces still on the pedestals.

After doing so, he strolled past all of the other pieces, stopping near two pedestals. One held a gold King, while the other held a black King. He shifted, putting his hand in the 'Thinker' pose. Blake sweatdropped. "Is he seriously debating which one to pick?"

The Devil ignored her, before snapping his fingers as if a light-bulb went off in his head. He reached into his pocket again, withdrawing his prized Coin. As it usually did, it began to levitate above his palm as the three girls watched in awe. "How is he doing that..?" Ruby stared at the golden trinket with awe. _'What else can it do?'_

Lucifer let the coin fall into his hand, muttering to himself. "'Trust' is black, 'Damned' is gold **(2)**." He whispered to himself before flipping the coin. The Prince of the East snatched the trinket out of the air and slapped it down on the back of his hand. "Damned."

The Lightbringer smiled, putting the coin away and taking the golden King piece. "What was that?" Ruby was instantly upon him alongside Yang and, surprisingly, Blake. Lucifer cocked his head to the side in a show of 'innocence.' "What was what?"

"That thing! The coin that you had! It did the whole floaty magic thing!" The girl's silver eyes sparkled as thoughts shot rapid-fire through her mind at what the Coin was and what else it could do.

Lucifer shook his head, "Story for another time." The two sisters pouted while Blake just kept up her normal poker face.

Suddenly, the strangely feminine scream that had faded into the general sounds of the forest returned, rising in volume as if it was rapidly getting closer to the Temple. Lucifer squinted towards the sound's source, before making a dry smile in amusement. The Blonde kid went flying through the air before crashing into the trees nearby.

The Devil let out a chuckle. Yang smirked, intent on starting something with Lucifer, but again, she was interrupted.

An injured bear Grimm (An 'Ursa' Lucifer believed it was called from his studies in the Town Library) stumbled out of the surrounding trees, pink electricity racing over its body, before falling dead. As it fell, a young woman with orange hair rolled off of its back. "Aww. It's broken now." She said, looking at her dead mount with sadness that one would expect from a child breaking his or her toy.

Lucifer had to bite his lip at the growing absurdity of the situation. A young man dressed in green clothing with a single stripe of pink through his black hair panted as he collapsed on the dead Grimm, out of breath. "Please...Nora, don't ever do that again?" He said in weak protest. She didn't hear it.

The Prince of Darkness sensed something behind him and turned. His black eyes widened in shock. The newly minted 'Nora' had somehow vanished from her place near the Ursa carcass and had gotten past him to the Relics. She fixated on the golden Rook piece. "Ooh!" She uttered before sticking it on her head and various other places like the soles of her shoes.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" She sang loudly, much to Lucifer's growing amusement.

"NORA!" Her partner yelled out in frustration. Lucifer was grinning openly at this point. "This is bloody hilarious." He muttered to himself. Blake had heard him apparently, probably because of her Faunus senses, and frowned at him. He just kept grinning at the mounting absurdity, as Blake just stood, basically dumbfounded. "Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Yang was similarly confused. "I..."

The Morningstar pricked up his ears, hearing something on the right. His grinned turned bestial, much to Blake's discomfort. Why? The sounds were of trees falling, which meant...combat. Yang was again interrupted, which started grating on her nerves.

A crimson haired woman dressed in Spartan-like armor and dress came dashing from the treeline, the sounds of something big and powerful close behind. The Great Adversary made a small smirk as a large scorpion-like Grimm smashed the trees to the ground, hot on the ginger's tail. The eight red eyes followed the woman, swiping at her with its claws. She dodged all of them, leaping through all the strikes with grace. "Jaune!" She yelled out.

The blonde boy's voice rang out in return. "Pyrrha!"

"Nora!" Nora popped up between Yang and Ruby.

Lucifer was quite literally choking down his laughter at this point at all the absurdity as Blake once again stated the obvious. "Did she just run here all the way with a Deathstalker on her tail?" _'Ah so that's what they're called.'_ He thought, nodding at Blake.

Yang growled angrily, bursting into flames and her eyes turning red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" She roared out in irritation.

The Devil smirked, checking his watch which he had picked up at a store. He could literally see the seconds ticking themselves off as he held it his laughter. The Mocker was definitely enjoying this. After all, he was a being of Chaos, more or less. He understood that there was the theoretical "Balance" that some of his less favorite and foolish brothers spouted off. God was Order, while he was Chaos and Free Will. But never mind that.

As the black and pink haired boy stumbled over to his hyperactive partner, Lucifer could feel this Universe just _itching_ to sow more chaos into the situation.

"Um...Yang?" Ruby spoke in a timid voice, looking upwards.

Lucifer followed the gaze, before letting a bark of laughter slip past his lips, much to the other's disapproval. But what did he care? He was the Devil. He did what he wanted. As for what made him laugh, Weiss had apparently been on a giant 'Nevermore' (Lucifer inwardly chuckled at the fact that the raven-Grimm was named after Edgar Allan Poe's Magnum Opus), with Ruby. But where Ruby had dropped, Weiss didn't. Which led to a great amount of amusement from Lucifer.

The Heiress cried out from her precarious spot on the Nevermore's talons. "How could you leave me?!"

"I said, 'Jump!'" Ruby yelled back in return. If it weren't for the fact that Lucifer was the Devil, he could have applied for Pope and sainthood with the amount of self-control he used to keep himself from laughing in this situation.

Blake crossed her arms as she watched the skies. "She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine." Ruby said, a little unsteadily.

"She's falling." The boy in green clothing said in an even voice that had Lucifer's lungs almost bursting from the need to suppress his laughs.

Satan would have leapt to try and catch her, but Jaune, the newly named blonde boy who had crashed into the trees said that he had it covered. Much to Lucifer's surprise, he did catch Weiss. But the boy's landing strategy, or lack thereof, had Lucifer breaking down in stitches. The Ice Queen made it down safely, though the same couldn't be said for Jaune's back.

Everyone looked at Lucifer like he'd lost his mind, especially Weiss. The Devil paid them no mind, just lying on the ground laughing, his wings writhing along with his laughter. After a short lapse, Lucifer got up, wiping tears from his eyes. _'Oh blimey. It's been centuries since I've laughed that hard, probably when the Roman Inquisition turned up in Hell. Now that, was funny.'_

Unfortunately then, the Greek-themed woman got thrown aside by the Deathstalker, rolling over to where the rest of the students were.

Yang smiled pessimistically, much to Weiss's irritation. "Great! Now that the whole gang's here, we can all die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouted a battlecry as she charged the Deathstalker. The scorpionlike Grimm just swatted the scythe wielder away like an irritating fly. The girl got up, yelling that she was fine. Lucifer frowned. _'Something's not right here. Something's going to happen.'_ Ruby switched her scythe into a sniper rifle and began firing off at the Grimm, but the bony armor was too thick and just made the beast angrier. As she turned to flee, the Nevermore launched off its feathers much like Lucifer could, pinning Ruby's cloak to the ground. Yang screamed as the Deathstalker's stinger arced towards Ruby, charging off to try and save her, while the girl in question averted her eyes.

 _*Clang*_ The sound of metal made many of the observers, including Yang, to stop and open their eyes. Their jaws dropped in shock.

Lucifer stood calm, the stinger's sharp tip inches from his face. But on closer inspection, it turned out that Lucifer had locked the stinger in place by lodging it between Iudiciem's prongs. Looking over to the side, he noticed that the little Ice Queen had also erected an wall of ice to freeze the stinger in place. Said girl also bore an expression of disbelief at the fact that Lucifer was standing there unharmed.

Ruby opened her eyes, the silver orbs widening in awe as Lucifer looked back at her and winked. "You're lucky that you're cute. Otherwise I'd be quite displeased with the situation." Ruby blushed in embarassment before Weiss regained her composure. She began to make some rant/speech to Ruby that Lucifer more or less tuned out, choosing to look up at the Nevermore, noticing that it was coming back around.

Yang rushed forward, bringing Ruby in for a crushing hug. "I'm so happy you're okay, little sis. I thought I lost you." Lucifer felt a sudden stab of jealousy in his heart and the sibling love. How centuries ago, he had loved all his family, how, it was almost all gone to Hell, covered by ash.

No matter.

Jaune pointed a tidbit of information out. "Uh, guys? The Nevermore's circling back. And it's coming for us! What're we gonna do?!"

Lucifer made a smirk. "Simple." He said cleverly, his English accent rich. "First, the pairs that don't have Relics, pick one fast. Then, run for the cliffs."

Weiss steamed a little as she was about to make the same statement, though without the simplicity, while Jaune just grinned with a mix of gratefulness and nervousness. "Run and live huh? I can get behind that!" He said as he grabbed a golden Rook. Ruby quickly picked a golden Knight, before the Nine turned and made a run for it. Well, they were running while Lucifer flew speedily at low altitude.

Suddenly, Lucifer heard a growl on his right. He turned a second too late to get tackled by some beast into the trees nearby but away from the group. The Devil scowled in irritation, which turned to intrigue as he got to his bearings. A Grimm was in front of him, something that he hadn't seen in his study session in the Vale Library.

It was large, easily 10 feet tall and rivaling the Deathstalker in size and its jaws were large enough to devour him whole and had three rows of teeth, like a shark. It had a scorpion's tail and stinger, only there were massive spikes that went all along the length of the tail that seemed to twitch, leading Lucifer to theorize that they could be launched. It had a dragonic body and wings, though the legs were more feline and were clawed. It had a lion's mane, but the strangest thing was that it had what looked like a cross between a human head and a lion's. It eyes glowed the typical Grimm red and a bone plate seemed to frame itself around the head like a Greek Hoplite helm. **(3)**

* * *

~Beacon Cliffs~

Professor Goodwitch paled as she watched her Scroll. "Ozpin!"

The lanky headmaster looked over, before his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "That...is not good."

"Mardyakhor... **(4)** "

Ozpin, looked across the forest's expanse, worried slightly. _'Hope you're up to the task, Lucifer.'_

* * *

~Back in the Forest~

Lucifer cursed a little. He disliked it when things got in his way. No matter. He shot a look towards his companions, his call sounding over the snarls and growls of the Manticorelike beast. "Go! I'll catch up!"

They looked skeptical and worried, particularly Ruby, but the Nevermore repeated its cry, urging them to keep running.

As they ran off, Lucifer turned back to his foe. "Good...now, then...time to let **the Devil out to play."** His voice darkened and layered as Lucifer showed his darker visage and flared his wings out in a display of power, the area suddenly charged with energy. The Grimm's eyes lessened in its fill of hatred and bloodlust, now filling with primal fear, before returning to its bloodlustful state.

The Ancient Serpent held his armed hand off to the side, his weapon Iudiciem glowing with power. The Devil's fanged appearance smiled sadistically as he pointed it, prongs first at the Manticore. He smirked as the center prong suddenly split down the middle, parallel to the side prongs, and moved towards the side prongs, revealing a gun barrel. **"Surprise, you bastard."** He pulled the trigger, firing a fiery blast at the beast. The Grimm dodged, lunging at Lucifer with an overhead claw strike. Still keeping a smug smirk, Lucifer blocked the strike with Iudiciem's shaft, using one hand as the ground beneath him shattered.

In a blur, Lucifer struck, fast and hard. He slipped the pitchfork out of the deadlock, unbalancing the beast while slashing its face diagonally, before impaling the trident through the monster's front paw, which the brute had initially struck with. **"Say goodbye to your paw!"** He said hauntingly. The fiend's eyes widened in pain as Lucifer shot thrice into the appendage, destroying it with Fire Dust rounds. It roared in pain and anger, suddenly raising its newly made stump and smashing Lucifer into a tree. Satan made a grim smile as he wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth as the beast beat its wings, somehow realizing that there was no way it could beat Lucifer on the ground. The Devil grinned as he took to the skies in pursuit.

 **"Very well fiend, it's been a while since I've had a good hunt!"**

* * *

~Elsewhere in some ruins near the destination (i.e. cliff)~

Ruby was panting hard. Her plan had worked, much to her pleasure. She smirked a little as she stood on the edge of the cliff where she'd beheaded the Nevermore.

Then she frowned. What about Lucifer? Where had the so-called "Devil" gone?

"Hold still you malicious filth!" The angel's voice, fraught with irritation sounded from above. She looked up, noticing that her comrades had also heard it and were looking up. Her eyes widened in shock with flecks of horror.

Lucifer was fighting a close-quarters aerial battle with the Grimm that had tackled him in the forest. He currently was on the beast's back, dodging the stabs of the stinger while he tried to choke the brute with the shaft of his pitchfork. She gasped as Lucifer was thrown off and struck with a back-wing strike, knocking him down to the ground. The girl yelped as he impacted the ground with a crater.

The beast snarled, flicking its tail and sending spikes down from nigh towards the angel. Her eyes widened. Lucifer hadn't noticed yet!

Lucifer groaned, as he stood up. He had dropped the Nightmarish form a while ago to focus more on fighting the Grimm "Bloody Hell..." He muttered.

"Lucifer!" The Angel of the Abyss turned to the source of the yell. It was Ruby, who was frantically gesturing upwards. He looked up, his black eyes filling with amusement. "Right."

His wings rose up like a canopy above him, much to Ruby's worry. _'What's he doing?! He's going to die!'_ She thought in a panic, rushing off towards him. She stopped in shock however. The spikes hadn't quite met their marks.

The Devil smirked as the spikes impacted his wings, bouncing off like rocks off of a shield. He kept his confident smirk as he moved his wings back to his sides. "See Ruby? I was going to be fi-."

A couple of golden feathers floated down in front of Lucifer. Lucifer's feathers. The Devil's eye began to twitch. A lot. Ruby gulped as Lucifer fixed the Grimm that was still flying in the sky with a gaze of pure hatred and anger. She knew that face, the same face when someone had harmed Yang's hair in some way. The face that said, "You have made a big, BIG mistake."

"You parasite!" Lucifer ground out angrily. He gritted his teeth as he strained his neck, as if struggling to contain his anger. **"I'm going to OBLITERATE YOU!"** Ruby and basically everyone nearby jumped at the frightening voice. She gasped. His normally black eyes were filled with flames.

The Grimm, as if sensing the power, started to try and fly away in a frightful retreat. **"Where do you think you're going?!"** The angel suddenly jerked his unarmed hand skywards. Everyone's eyes (including those of Goodwitch and Ozpin, who were watching on their Scrolls) bulged in awe as a massive python of flame burst into being around Lucifer, his own eyes still burning with fury. It's size was tremendous, capable of devouring the manticorelike beast in two bites.

Lucifer then leveled his hand towards the Grimm in the sky, pointing. **"Sic 'im boy!"** He said with a malicious, snarling grin. The python hissed, before baring its fangs and lunging up into the sky. Lucifer's adversary seemed to panic, flapping its wings in a desperate attempt to escape. It did not succeed.

The fiery serpent's fangs struck and sunk into the Grimm's body with no remorse as the snake brought it down to the ground where Lucifer stood with a a large _*thud*_ wrapping the beast in its blazing coils. The Grimm struggled furiously in the snake's infernal bite and grip, screaming in pain as the smell of burning flesh permeated the air, before coming eye to eye with Lucifer. The Devil showed no mercy in his now fiery orbs. **"BURN!"** With a final roar of pain, the beast was incinerated without a shred of pity. The massive fire python vanished along with it.

Everyone stared at the Devil, in shock and awe and some, with fear. Lucifer promptly spun around to face Ruby with a smile, dispelling Iudiciem. "So," he said, walking over to Ruby. "Would you be so kind Ruby to support me a bit, because it seems I'm going to be a bit weakened." He finished hastily as he collapsed onto Ruby's shoulder, changing his fall just enough that he didn't fall on her scythe. Thankfully, he remained conscious.

Ruby blushed a little as he collapsed onto her. __'Just who are you, Lucifer?'__

* * *

~About an hour later; Beacon Amphitheater~

"Cardin Winchester, Sky Lark, Russell Thrush, and Dove Bronzewing. You four retrieved the black Bishop pieces, so from this day forward, you shall work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." Lucifer yawned dully from his place in the crowd (wings folded of course, because they were too big for the crowd) as Ozpin assigned teams based on the results of the Initiation. He had recovered from his weakness of using up too much power that he couldn't regenerate easily, due to his Aura not being fully unlocked. Ruby kept giving him glances throughout the whole time, which made him feel...strange. He frowned, shutting off the odd feeling.

Now Jaune and his friends stepped up. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the gold Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Jaune's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. Lucifer nodded though. He could see why. From the recordings of the fight (which he had not gotten from hacking the Staff Scrolls using the algorithms he learned in the Vale Library), he could see that even though the boy was socially inept and not very good at combat, he had all the hallmarks of a budding tactician. The Devil chuckled when Pyrrha caught him off guard and knocked him over with a playful punch.

Ruby and the other girls came forward. Lucifer smiled fondly at Ruby as she was made leader of Team RWBY, much to her surprise. But now came the best part, at least in Lucifer's mind.

"Now we come to the one student who did not get a partner, yet passed the initiation with flying colors. Give a hand, for Lucifer Morningstar, who took the gold King piece." Lucifer strode onto the stage, unfurling his wings proudly. "While he did not get a partner, he single-handedly destroyed an extremely dangerous species of Grimm with a power that may well have no equal. For this, he will be placed on what is called a "Scavenger Team," where he can either function as a team on his own, or work with another team closely, depending on his choice. The team that he will work closely with is..." Ozpin looked at the screen, which read 'RWBY'. "Team RWBY. That concludes the announcements. Please have a nice evening." Ozpin spoke, before walking off, Lucifer in tow.

The two greeted Team RWBY after walking off the stage, Ruby and Yang grabbing him in a crushing hug, though being mindful not to touch his wings. "Welcome to Team RWBY, Lucifer!" The 15 year old said joyfully.

Lucifer smiled as they let go, smirking at their hesitance of being near his wings. He would tell them about them later though. "Thanks, I suppose. Considering how much you seem to get into trouble, I think that this'll be...entertaining." He added teasingly at Ruby. The girl blushed.

"You're no fun..." The Devil's smile turned sinful. "Au contraire, I can be fun in ways you wouldn't believe..." Ruby went as red as her cloak while Yang and Weiss grew red with hints of anger, though each had their own reasons why, and Blake just choked down her laugh.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Ahem." All the girls blushed as they remembered the teacher's presence while Lucifer just regarded him with a shameless grin **(5)**.

"Ready to get your Aura unlocked fully?" Lucifer's grin turned wild as he nodded 'yes'. "Yep." And with that, the two walked away.

The newly formed team were almost slackjawed in shock. "He...he fought without any real Aura? But, that power! The snake!" Weiss was raging for answer.

Ruby broke out of it first. "We have to see!" She said, stopping and waiting on her teammates. "Come on! We can't miss this, right?"

* * *

~Soon afterwards at one of the training fields~

Lucifer nodded as Ozpin took a moment to familiarize Lucifer with the training ground's functions, capabilities and such, pointing out a panel to alter difficulty and saying the reasons and purposes for the field. He looked around the empty field, noticing that Ruby and the other three were watching.

Ozpin then led him to the center of the field, his hands glowing with greenish light. "Now, I'm going to inject my Aur-." "Yes, yes Oz, I've already read how one unlocks another's Aura, please just get on with it?" Lucifer said impatiently, anxious to regain some of his powers.

"Very well." Ozpin placed his hand on Lucifer's forehead. The Devil felt a sliver of power trickle through his body, slipping downwards toward his heart.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Lucifer shattered like glass. His lips twisted into an animalistic grin as it felt as if the door in his mind had been slammed open, releasing a torrent of power into his system. He heard another explosion launching Ozpin back as well as the man's shouting, but he paid no attention to the words. The mighty roar and rush of power overwhelmed his sense of sound as he grinned, looking down at his hands as the energy surged around and through him. He flexed his hands as the power raged around him, crackling like lightning and fire. He could see his Aura roiling around him, a rich mix of gold and red with little threads of black running through it. A mighty roar of triumph left his lips as he extended his wings and arms fully out to the side, his eyes closed and his head tilted back in grim appreciation. He began to glow brightly, like a star held captive on Remnant. He could feel flames and his Aura swirling around him like a hurricane.

Then, just as the surge of power came, it slowly dissapated down to a more manageable and _far_ safer level, just above Lucifer's skin. He opened his eyes to survey the field. He made a small gasp.

The field was utterly destroyed. Instead of a green and grassy field, the ground was filled with burnt grass and ground so viciously scorched that it was bubbling. The ground immediately around him was cracked into a wide crater with a glassy black sheen to it. He looked at his companions. Ozpin was staring in pure awe. His glasses were askew, one of the lenses missing, his clothes were ripped here and there and his green scarf, which had been tucked under his shirt, was now free and flapping in the breeze. Team RWBY, while further away from the field and not completely disheveled, still looked on with awestruck expressions.

Ozpin's face of disbelief suddenly morphed into a manic grin. "I knew it was a good idea to get you into Beacon!"

Lucifer let out a chuckle as he made his way over to the headmaster over the still burning flames and bubbling pits, "Please. You probably thought it was a good idea as soon as I told you that I was the first Fallen Angel."

"Point taken." Ozpin noted as Lucifer hoisted him up to his feet. The Devil looked across the field. "Sorry about all of...this, I suppose."

Oz waved him off. "Oh never mind that, it will repair itself soon." He began to closely inspect Lucifer, examining him. "How do you feel?"

Lucifer grinned madly, looking down at his hands. He clenched them into fists, his Aura flaring slightly around him, before looking up. "It's back...but there are parts missing still." Ozpin looked at him. Lucifer's eyes now shone with a strange light, even though his irises were still black. His wings, which normally had a somewhat unnatural glow to them, were brighter and, dare he say it, more beautiful.

"What do you mean 'parts missing'?" Lucifer let the power die down to look at Yang, who had asked the question. "I once had so much more power than this...now I'm down to about an 1/8th of my original strength." Weiss stared in shock. "WHAT?!"

Ozpin just brushed himself off, and put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, looking at Weiss. "I believe that should be a story for another time. In the meantime, I suggest that you all go off to your dorms. Lucifer, you will get your own dorm soon, but for now, you will be staying in Team RWBY's dorm."

Lucifer shrugged. "Doesn't really matter that much to me, but alright."

The grey haired headmaster nodded, before heading off toward the school.

Team RWBY and Lucifer then strolled to their dorm in basic silence before Lucifer asked, "How does a normal unlocking go?"

Ruby giggled, before Yang explained. "Usually, you both glow a bit, and that's all." Then Ruby butted in playfully, "And then there's you, who incinerates everything and lights up like the Sun."

Lucifer gave a wry smile. "I'll have you know that I was called the Sunlighter for a reason.." He trailed off as they reached the dorm.

When they walked in, Weiss and Yang just fell onto their beds and fell asleep in an instant, out like lights. Lucifer let himself be pushed out so that Ruby and Blake could change while he waited in the hall.

Ruby let him back in, perplexed at why he hadn't changed or anything in the bathroom down the hall for bed. Lucifer shrugged. "I don't need sleep Ruby." Blake blinked before fixing him in a gaze. "What do you mean?"

The Devil rolled his eyes. "I. Don't. Sleep. Though I have been known to take kips on occasion." He added as an afterthought. At the looks of concern, he sighed. "I'll be fine. I always am, now you guys sleep. I'll be here."

Blake and Ruby gave one last look of concern as they took their own beds and fell asleep. Lucifer, who had been toying with his Coin for a while, stole a glance at Ruby, peering into her soul and seeing its shocking purity. _'Just who are you, Ruby Rose?'_

* * *

 **AN: DONE! WOW that was long.**

 **So that's all for this chapter. I definitely had fun writing Lucifer's "awakening" and his battles.**

 **Legend -**

 **1) Latin for "Show me to my destination"**

 **2) The Pentecostal Coin has one side that shows a crucified Jesus with the names of the Holy Trinity etched into it with the words, "In God We Trust," and on the other side, it shows a pentagram with a goat (or bull, not entirely sure) head, and on the spaces between the points, it lists some of Lucifer's names with the words, "In God We're Damned."**

 **3) For a better visual, it looks like a Manticore, only with a more Grimmlike appearance. A sketch is on my profile.**

 **4) The Original Persian name for Manticore, meaning "man-eater"**

 **5) Those who have seen the TV show _Lucifer_ will know that the angel has no real filter on him and is almost totally shameless**

 **That's all for now I believe!**

 **Toodle-oo!**


End file.
